


Undertale Oneshots/scenarios/etc

by SketchyDyslexic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfresh (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), fellfresh, unfresh - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyDyslexic/pseuds/SketchyDyslexic
Summary: -This is my newest oneshots book! (2020) yet to be filled with oneshots, headcannons/boyfriend scenarios, imagines and kinktober!-REQUEST OPEN!-i do any and all character's, AU's, Etc!-LGBTQAI+ friendly, including the gender and sexuality spectrum!-my Tumblr shit is here tooShitty wattpad KEYS:•💕Fluff•🍋 lemon/smut/heavy sexual content•🍏lime/mature content•🥀angst/emotonal•👥headcanonn/bf senerios•🔞kinktober〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️Started:october 11th 2020Ended: ...〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️
Relationships: /reader - Relationship, Bittybone(s) (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Hi there! welcome to my newest book, and new profile. a nice fresh start to everything. 

as always, comments/kudos/ request help me know if you like the work and keep me making new material for you.

Request are open! feel free to message or comment, i will do just about anything and everything. 

i started writing these is 2018 lmao so i will be posting the older (freshly edited)ones first. so please keep in mind that they are still old oneshots- don't judge too harshly, most of them are colabs me and my friends did.

now. Onwards-- into my wonderful world of fuckery


	2. 🍏underfell!sans xsinger!fem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF Sans X female singer reader  
> sorry this one is so short- my friend Sarah started this as a drabble   
> -'-'-'-'-'-'-'
> 
> Type: Lime (teasing, but nothing happens!)
> 
> short description:
> 
> you are making a new song in your room where you have a recording setup. fell listened in.

-Your POV-

I studied over the lyrics again and did your routine warm-up, You knew Fell was hiding in the corner of your room but you thought it would be amusing to let him listen to this song.

"one, two, seven, three, my wife took the kids from me" you sang before you clapped near the microphone. You snickered at your self and heard the muffled snort from Fell but ignored it and did your real warm-up. "One two three four five, five four three two one, one five four five three two one, one five four five three five two five, one five four five six seven eight" you sang then sighed, releasing the tension on your shoulders and straightening your back.

\--------

-Enter your favorite suggestive song-

\------

I turned off the recording and sighed in content as i finally nailed it and didn't have to do it all over again. "so, Fell, how was it?" i asked being a smart ass as i turned my chair to face him.

He shaded his eyes and looked away irritated.

-Fells Pov-

I listened in on Y/N as she worked and I, to say the least, didn't think this was the kind of song she made, hell i knew she liked to flirt but still.

She turned around with a smirk on her face. Shit. she knew i was here...

"So, Fell, How was it?" she tilted her head trying to pull that innocent look shit.

'S-smart ass kid' i thought and tried to come up with something but failed "erm. Yeah yeah you sing or som' shit"

I am such a bonehead 'you sing or some shit' ? really?

"The fans really wanted me to do this one, Maybe next time you could help me with a song! Maybe we could do a cover of Sexy Drug by falling in reverse" she said and smirked even wider as she stood up and sauntered over slowly, singing "Hey sexy Skele come and lay with me~ I'm frustrated, and its sexu-ally~ Like O M G you make me cum, cum, cum, Plea-!" I flushed, averting my eyes as she dropped to her knees in front of me on the last word. "U-Uh, Whatcha doing down there, sweetheart?" I avoided, trying to not let her actions get to me, starting to lose the internal struggle.

she stood up and gave me a quick kiss before saying "I'm going to make dinner tonight, paps is out doing guard stuff until tomorrow evening, maybe you can have a little human for dessert" and walking downstairs. Fuck my horny encrypted brain.

I huffed, scanning the room one last time before walking to the living room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

word count: 494

wrote: 12-22-18 8:21 PM

edited:10-10-2020


	3. 🍋Underfell!sans xFem!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> type: smut/lemon
> 
> description- technically this is a part 2 but you didnt have to read the first part
> 
> _______________________

Y/N POV

I had just finished preparing the steak, i chose to make a more advanced meal so it would take a little longer and a lot more body movement. I snickered to myself as i was working, feeling Fell's Eyes follow my every movement from the dining table.

I had purposely worn my sheer leggings, and my battle corset with fells jacket loosely hanging on my shoulders.

I walked over to the stove at a slower pace, swaying my hips to the beat in my head.

-Fell's POV-

using her whole body she pressed down on the steak, softening it and doing the opposite to me. i watched her repeat the said action that made her ass bounce was making my mind go to vile places. she stopped and turned to face me, and the only thing she did was smile, wink then pick up the plate and taking it to the stove, rolling her hips.

'God, this is difficult...' as i continued to watch her every movement, my magic acting up mildly summoning something i really didn't want to summon right now, for... very obvious reasons...

The glowing was low but still noticeable through any cloth.

and she didn't help that at all by continuing to tease me in all sorts of ways.

-Y/N POV-

I hummed as i dance along to the song stuck in my head, I pulled at Fell's coat to make it look like it naturally fell off my shoulders a bit, Grinning evilly. I took our food off of the stove and placed it on the plates and carried them to the table.

I turned around to grab the drinks but Fells, Arms Wrapped around my waist as he pressed himself closer, enough for me to feel his heat against my ass. "common babe, let's eat." he said as carried the drinks for me.

As I sat down, i let Fell's coat slide off me onto the back of the chair. i looked Fell in the eyes, biting my lip then going back to my meal.

Fell, Was red already but he still looked away trying to hide his face, eating a lot faster than normal. I ate at a normal pace and made sure to make every last movement sexually in some way, whether it be wrapping my tongue around the fork when i knew he was staring, or making sure to keep eye contact with him when i swallowed.

It was fun and empowering to tease him, he was a blushing mess. I had planned this whole situation from start to finish for days, the fact that he knew nothing made my skin crawl with anticipation.

-Fell's POV-

Like the horny dog I am, I stood up as soon as she put her fork down, trying to clean up at inhuman speeds.

i turned around again trying to grab the drinks but she was facing me with her legs spread a bit, I eyed the wet seeping through her leggings.

grabbing my arm, pulling me from my staring "you look a little thirsty- care to fix that, Sans?" I felt the restrains rip and tear.

i was more than delighted when she stood up, leaving my coat behind as she sauntered over to me, grabbing my spiked collar and pulling me up the stairs to her room.

-Y/N POV-

I smirked as Fell pushed me on the bed, he looked so impatient and deprived as he rushed to get the treat that was held in front of him, just out of reach.

I sat up as his lightly trembling hand tried to undo my corset, i smacked his hands away, amused by the slight whimper from him. "You sit back, for now, ill take care of this," i say with a wink, then undid my corset and shorts, leaving me in my Lace set as i pulled off Fell's clothing as well. Fell was cherry red when he was stripped down to nothing but his boxers.

i peeled the last piece of clothing off of him with my teeth, loving the way he squirmed as my heated breath ghosted along him.

"Y-Y/N..." he said weakly, i hummed as i licked my way back up his body, making sure to get every crevice. he witched a bit, looking away "i-i don't have any p-pro-tec-"I cut him off as i squirted mustered on him and licking it off, I watched him glow a brighter red as his soul throbbed and he groans out my name with his sockets closed. i completely ignored what he had tried to say before and continue to repeat my actions, enjoying his pleasure noises "OhhhhHH FuuuCKkk~" his voice changed with the movements of my tongue,

eventually, I got bored of teasing his cervix. I straddled my unclothed heat on his and roll my hips as i bent down to kiss him to distract him from my lower body positioning itself. The sound and smell of sex quickly flooding the room.

I went down on him, moaning into the heated kiss as my body stretched to fit his. I picked myself up slowly, gradually picking up my pace, running my hands around his rib cage, avoiding the bright pulsating soul resting behind them for now. Fells Moans only being more of a turn on and motivation for my actions.

"FuCk sweetHEArt~ I'm G-Gonna" he warned, so i stopped all movements, making him whine and hips spasm up as i held him down "And why should i let you?" i asked slyly making him look at my bushing, sweaty, panting form with wide eyes "Y-y/n?" he questioned in disbelief. whimpering again as my force halted his body from thrusting up again. "FucK!~" he groaned out as did another slow bounce, slightly rocking my hips.

Breaking him and getting me exactly what i wanted, Fell to beg. "P-please, Again! Plea-ease Y-Y/n, I n-need it! I need you!~" he cried out, so i gave him what he so desperately needed, I made sure to rock my hips with every bounce, gently bringing his soul closer to mine as a stroked it slowly. my own release rapidly approaching.

i didn't expect Fell to get so loud, but he cried out so loud i could have sworn the would have been able to hear him at grillbys "Oh G-Od YE-s Y/n-N!~" with one last yell of pleasure he released, warmth filling your walls, mixing with your own dripping liquids. you cried out his name as your body convulsed around him, your own soul throbbing in sync with his.

You both gasped for the sweet oxygen that was blocked from entering your lungs, thanks to your sinful screams. As you got off him and laid down beside him. he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close as his magic dyed down and his glowing red member disappeared. Fell was out cold when you got up and slipped on one of Fells shirts and pulled a pair of clean boxers onto him. cuddled back up with his knocked out form.

-Fell's POV-

I woke up and laid there with my eyes closed for a bit before noticing that Paps wasn't yelling at me and that a warm form was in my arms. i opened my eyes and what was there nearly gave me a heart attack, i was in Y/n's room, cuddling with her. 'we didn't..." before i noticed that i had nothing on me but the sheets and my boxers 'Oh my god.... we did' i thought as the memories flooding back to me from last night. we had been dating for 10 months and she had only played around, never took it this far... I flushed as i sunk my head in the crook of her neck, about falling back asleep before she got up and kissed my head as i pretended to sleep "good morning, Fell." she whispered before walking away i peaked one of my eyes open to see that she was slipping on new underwear and house pants, i blushed and quickly closed my eyes again waiting for her to leave, falling back asleep.

"Fell! Come Down for breakfast, Baby!" Y/n called out, a voice that was a lot more pleasing to wake up to that Paps. "Okay!" i called back to let her know i was up, i slipped on my clothes and walked down. "there you are, lazybones! it's almost noon and we still have to clean up the house for when paps get home! lord knows if he saw a speck of dust the house would be in unlivable condition" she joked i laughed along with her. I looked to my coat still on the back of the chair, proving that last night really did happen and it wasn't just my imagination making me blush again "what are you so flustered about?" she snickered as she set my plate down, giving me the strong feeling of deja vu. "heh, I thought last night was just my imagination, but i guess not." i say looking away from embarrassment. "what do you mean Fell? absolutely nothing happen last night, we just cuddled" she started "oh wait no... that's not what happened... I believe it went down a little like thi-" Y/n started, but i quickly stopped her by stuttering out "I-I know wh-what happened!" "oh really now?" she said as she leaned down on the dining table, her chest showing through the neck of my shirt, "Y-yes!" i say about to die from embarrassment, "call me night quill, cuz you were out cold" i huffed. Looking away as Y/n giggled and kissed my skull.

she went to clean up around the house before paps got home "Once your done, come help me please." she asked and she was gone 'God, what am i gonna do with a woman like you' i thought lovingly.

Word count; 1661

date published; 12-23-18 3:53 AM

edited:10-12-2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god- my old colabs make me cringe so hard, im cackling though so we all good


	4. 🥀💕Cheater! underfell sans x Fem!reader x swapfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> type: ??? Angsty fluff
> 
> Description: It's Christmas so all the AU sans's and papyrus's are in undertale. you catch fell cheating on you. (you end up with Swapfell sans) also, I am using the blue-ish fellswap - the one who like to curse people out without curssing
> 
> __________

-Y/N POV-

I pace around the kitchen, trying to keep everything in order. I just finished making all of the food, I had made macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes, pie, green beans, chicken, turkey, spaghetti, and rolls. horror papyrus helped me by setting the tables for us. I looked back and smiled, remembering how he helped me with the spaghetti.

Then I heard yelling, crashing and magic sounding like war "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" it was swapfell sans then I heard Undertale sans, and error sans start talking loudly about something, or to someone. Panic flowed through me, Normally swapfell wouldn't use such language.

"Y-Y/n! Y/n!" Underswap sans ran in at top speed "what is it blue?" i say sweetly, trying to stay calm, as I handed him a Christmas cookie. he took it he put it back on the plate, urgently rushing out the news "red me is a dirty cheater and- and now everyone Is fighting-!" my face went blank as I stood up and walked crisply into the living room to see Fell in the middle of the room with a very whorish looking woman beside him, she was smoking a cigarette. The others were looking at him disgusted while others were giving him all kinds of hell for it.

"WHAT THE FUCK, RED?!" Error screeched glitching more than normal, phalange's tightening their grip.

Underfell Paps was shaking his head "god, i knew i should have told Y/n you wouldn't change." a few others were muttering stuff, but it went silent as i walked over, i was beyond pissed "get the fuck out of this house." i said coldly as i snatched the woman by the ear and drug her outside. I shut the door swift and silently as i turned around. "B-babe-" Fell tried but got glares from everyone. I kept my head down then slowly raised it as i felt my eyes glow slightly "I am not your 'babe'." i started "for the rest of you, food is in the kitchen and ready, I lost my appetite." i say with a kind smile as i turned and walked out of the house, no intent on coming back soon.

-Unferfell Paps POV-

I could sense the pain radiating off her soul as she left, i knew the others there could as well. Her normal motherly, content aura splintering with brokenness and hate. "Sans..." I say coldly "yeah boss-bro?" he is acting like he didn't do anything wrong, irking me. "You have disappointed me, and i am not saying that to be a hardass this time." i strode towards horror me, ready to help serve the meal properly, like the one missing women we had all grown close to would have.

-swap sans-

"You are disgusting." I mumble "Y/N loved you and would do anything for you. Yet the only way you can find to repay her is by bringing home a whore to the Christmas party she is hosting!? ANYONE HERE WOULD KILL TO HAVE HER AND YOU JUST WANTED HER AS A TOY?" I stamp my boot, eyelights unable to stay lit through my rage

"s-sANS!" Papyrus yells but i continue my rushed pace, knowing he will either stay to stuff his face or follow along with me. I hoped he would stay though...

-Underfell sans-

I knew they were right, i forgot that they were to have the party at our house, i had told Y/N that i had some Christmas stuff to do... I truly was doing Christmas stuff, but... Seira was an old 'friend'... I don't even know what i was doing anymore, i feel the dirty glares and hear the whispers. I know i deserved every bit of it. 'I have to apologize to my sweet--...' i stopped my thought and corrected it 'not my...Y/n.' I to rush out the door.

-Y/N POV-

I saw swapfell rushing over to me "Y-Y/N!" he called out to me, I flinched, normally I was just 'human'. once he got over to me, he sat down on the bench beside me.

"Y/n..." I looked and smiled softly, he said my name again... "I'm sorry that this is happening to you, He's a jerk." he put his hand on mine, crossed in my lap. I flushed a bit, trying to use my hair as cover. especially since he wasn't normally this nice." heh, tell me about it..."I joke and look down, sad again. He wasn't having any of it though because he grabbed the scarf i had thrown on at the house, and pulled me down. i flushed again and looked away when i was face level with him "erm, whatcha doing, captor?" he had a red-purple tint to his face as he rolled his eyes then hugged me "I'm trying the comforting you crap."

I pulled away and smiled down at him "you're doing a fantastic job." "H-hey! I'm supposed to comfort YOU! not YOU comfort ME, dangit!" he huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. I giggled and pulled him closer as i hugged him. My motherly nature just couldn't handle itself, he was too cute, and when your sad cute things are amazing to cuddle with, even if they tend to go berserk sometimes.

-SF Sans POV-

my face was just above her chest, embarrassment drawling up my spine. "What are you two doing?!" a voice that was oh-so-familiar growled.

"you already have your head up your ass, you should be able to see shit." Y/n sassed, pulling me closer, i was practically on their lap at this point. I was glad she had on a red scarf because i might have a nosebleed if she keeps shoving me into her breast. 'you better not ruin this for me, Red. I've liked Y/N for a while, not to mention, she is just as perfect outside as she is inside.' just as i thought that he said: "Why are you burying him in your Tits?!" 'Damn you, Red.'

I heard her heart speed up "Well maybe i wanted to. What's it to you?" she barked back as she pulled me away, i could see the light blush on her cheeks. "You're my girl-" he started "OH LIKE HELL I AM!" she said, i little louder "I am not your girl anymore, I-IM With Swapfell now! He is better than you will ever be!" she snapped making me stutter in shock and Fell look at her like she's insane "You? with Him? yeah right, who would want to be with you?" He snorted but i could fell the hurt radiating from his soul, But When my brain registered the words that were said to Y/n i about lost my shit, she looked at him hurt, even though i saw the regret in his eyes i wasn't about to let that slide "y-y/n, I-I--" he started to stutter "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" I blew up "ILL TELL YOU WHO WANTS TO BE WITH HER, YOU ASS HOLE, EVERY DAMN MONSTER IN THE UNDERGROUND IN ALMOST EVERY FUCKING ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! YOU WERE SO LUCKY SHE HAD PICKED AN ASS LIKE YOU OUT OF EVERYONE!" I screeched but started to calm down "I want to be with her, I love her!... You blew your chance to have the dream woman with you forever just because you have no self-control!..." Red looked at me shocked, angry, and hurt. "Come on." Y/N said as she got up and pulled me by the hand with her, back to the house, leaving Fell there.

-Y/N POV-

"did you mean that?..." he asked as he looked away, both embarrassed as we walked "when you said that y-you were with m-me?...dummy" he looked away as the blush grew, complementing his nervous look.

"That depends, did you mean it when you said you love me and want to be with me?" I teased him a little. "O-Of course i did!" he said as he grabbed my hand again, making us stop walking. "well, in that case, you're mine now," i said as i picked him up. he squeaked "nyg! Human! P-Put me dow--... n-never mind. Carry me, servant," he said snuggled up to my shoulder slightly, drifting to sleep. i started humming i song i used to sing to people when they were going to go to sleep or were sad. i stopped humming as i adjusted my grip on him so I could open the door, he was now laying on my boob as i held him up with one arm, using the other to open the door. "Sans!--" he stopped himself and cooed at the sight, along with everyone else but Undefell sans. I gave a small smile and a curt nod as i walked up to my room.  
  


"nygggg" he groaned as he stirred a bit before he snapped up. i groan in frustration as he had woke me up. "Star?! How did we get here?" He asked in a slightly panicked state "you fell asleep on the way back so I let you rest in my room with me." i explained, "and star?"

"yes, um, if it is okay with you. I would like to call you my star. You are so beautiful, bright, and special, I know my Au doesn't have much to offer for you, but you would be the light of the underground there!" he babbled, sounding more unsure of himself and my reaction as he went on. "I would love to be your star, my captor" I kissed his cheekbone "you should talk to your brother about me moving in first though," I said and tried to get comfortable enough to sleep again, but it was kind of hard when a skele man was on top of you.

"O-oh... sorry." he tried to pick his other leg up and get off of me because he was straddling me. I pulled him the opposite way, pulling him onto my stomach again, resting his head on my chest. "Y-Y/n!" he tried to get up again "Shhhh, its 11 PM, people are trying to sleep." you slightly joked because you were one of them. "fine" he gave up and cuddled up to you.

\------------

word count; ???

published; 12-28-18 10:44 AM

(Edited on 12-30-18 1:58 AM)

edited on 10-14-2020 4:32PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was definitely written near the end of my first falling out of this fandom. and i can fell the force of writers block


	5. 💕bitty classic sans x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type:romance
> 
> Short description: Just a normal day in the life of Y/n and their Bitty, sans. oh, wait did i say normal? Pf Nah, fuck normal.
> 
> CW/N means Coworker Name
> 
> \------------------------

-Y/n POV-

"zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

I open my eyes and see the small, snoring skeleton on my snuggled up to my pillow. I get up softly trying not to wake up the adorable bean just yet, I grinned at my success then picked out an outfit for Sans and myself.

As i sat the mini clothes down beside him "Sansy, time to wake up~"I whisper-sang and got a groan in response "Noooo..."

"Sans, i won't put ketchup on your eggs if you-" he shot up "NO!" he looked at me with pleading, wide-awake eyes. I snickered and left the room, going to the bathroom to change my clothes.

I gave myself a quick look down in the body mirror "Date or not, still a bit... 'flashy' for me. but hey, why not." I say then go to get sans, knowing he will be dressed by now.

"Sup' my Snazzy skele-bone?" I say jokingly as i pick him up "'what's the occasion?" he asked a slight blue blush appearing "Oh, i have a date with a coworker in about 3 hours, I'll fix myself up a bit more about an hour before they get here." i rambled slightly before making myself shut-up "A Da-date?" he looked confused. and hurt, not that you could tell. "yeah, it's like a compatibility test thing to see if two people should be partners or not." i tried to explain. he looked a little unamused "I know what dating is." he huffed a bit "Oh, sorry sansy" I tried to appease him more with a small smooch to the top of his skull. it seemed to work so i sat him down.

-Bitty Sans POV-

They sat me down on The counter behind them and started to cook us breakfast. i sat down and stared at their back, getting lost in my thoughts...

'who are they going on a date with?' 'i thought they liked me...' 'are they going to take me?' are they going to leave me?' 'they probably see me as nothing but a friend, or worse... their kid...'

"why don't you take a picture. it'll last longer," they said, not even having to turn around to know I'm staring. "no picture could ever show your true beauty." I let slip out but then almost slapped my hand over my mouth to shut myself up, but i was too late.

they froze "what was that? i don't think i heard you correctly..." they turned their head sideways to catch a glimpse of me before returning to tending to the food "I Uh. Nothing." i stumbled out, tearing up slightly as i looked away, even though they couldn't see me. "Okay, my Skele-man." they went back to their joking self "Food is done!" they turned with a normal-sized plate and a me-sized one. mine was eggs with ketchup covering them and they had the regular.

Y/n walked into their room with me "Ok, you get to choose whether or not you want me to hire someone to watch you, stay here by yourself, or go with me and Cw/n." 'oh god...' i thought while i looked at them and they put me down on their pillow. "I... I..."

-Y/n POV-

I watched him tear up as he stuttered, I panicked and picked him up again, holding him close to me "don't cry! what's wrong baby?"

"I-I don't want you to go on a date wi-" he stopped to sniffle a bit so he didn't really cry "with THEM." he growled out his last word, now that i thought about it he never really like Cw/n, especially when they flirted with or got close to me. I looked into his small still watery eyes and i felt my soul tighten, it fell like it was ready to crack. I put Sans on my pillow "ill be right back darling" and walked out to get my phone, which was still on the dining table from breakfast.

i walked back to see he had actually started to cry, so i rushed over to him and picked him up, and hugged him close again. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok, shh" I hushed to calm him, i heard him sniffle as i lowered him to my lap as i dialed my dates number, confusing sans and making him think i was calling the store i got him from or a bittysitter "N-No! don't call-" I put a finger to my lips to silence him when they answered, my soul, ached again when i saw the heartbreak that filled his every feature. i knew that Cw/n just wanted my body but i wanted to go to prove myself and my friend wrong.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cw/n"

"Oh, Y/n. what's up?"

"I have to cancel our date."

"Why? WHERE YOU JUST LEADING ME ON?!"

"No, I'm just not the quick fuck you want me to be."

CLICK

i hung up and looked down to find Sans Wonder filled eyes gazing up at me, his eyelights fizzing back to their normal glow.

"You..." he tried to word his thoughts but failed "so, what do you want to do?" i asked He smiled and looked down but quickly to the side with the blue blush coming back "W-would y-you li-like to g-go on a date with... me instead?" He looked me in the eyes again, gaining his confidence back halfway but loosing in when he saw my shocked face "I-i m-mean.-"

i scooped him up and kissed his skull "i would love to" I smiled down at his adorable blue blushing form.

We walked to the doughnut shop down the street, he made me get the stack of money he had earned from doing odds and in at the store and around our house. my brain made me inform sans of a weird fact i had learned "Hey sansy, wanna know something?" "sure." "Doughnuts release a chemical in the brain that makes people just a little horny," i said and i heard him choke a bit "W-why did i need to know that?" i snickered "i just thought i would share my knowledge, and since we are getting doughnuts i thought of it" "Thanks," he said slightly sarcastic then laughed, his bitty laugh was adorable.

We sat at the booth eating and talking. i flirted around a bit making sans stutter and blush till he started to flirt too.

"H-hey Y/n?" he stuttered as we walked into the house.  
"Yes, Sansy?"  
"did I pass the compatibility test thingy?" i almost didn't catch on to the mockery.  
"Of Course, with flying compatibility colours!" i joke back before i gave him a, happily returned, bitty smooch.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

word count: ???

published: 1-1-19 8:14 PM

edited (more like just speed read through): 10-14-2020 4:50PM


	6. 💕🍏🍋fellswap x headstrong FEM reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: Romance/ Smut/Lemon? not quite lemon but maybe a Badass lime?
> 
> Short description: Y/n has always been 'headstrong' but what happens when you live with a skeleton who is spoiled, bratty, believes he is right 24/7 and thinks he can tell you what to do?
> 
> \------------------

-Y/N POV-

I sat on the couch with the Bratty, Prince. that was a new nickname i choose to call Sans whenever he was acting up or just to tease him... and to make me smile when i thought it so I didn't snap his neck when he annoyed me.

we were watching tv while papyrus was out doing whatever he was doing, i think he was visiting undyne and alphys.

I walked back from the kitchen with fresh popcorn and two more drinks, just as the movie got to the peak of its suspence.

i scanned Sans as i handed him his drink, plopping down on the couch. "hey, sans-"I got cut off by him flinching, spilling his drink on me in the process. I sat there, dead stare, clearly not impressed.

"GO GET ME ANOTHER DRINK, HUMAN," He said, not looking at meout of some respect that he had spilled his red cola all over my white lounge shirt.

" . . . " my soul wavered in anger as he did not even bat an eyelash to the fact he spilled a drink on me. my silence and death stare must have disturbed him because he looked at me, only to avert his eyes away again.

"WELL? IM WAITING." was all i got.

'This bitch is about to get it.'

-SF sans POV-

"Hey, sans-" Y/N sweet voice scared this shit out of me, and my favorite cola went all over Her brand new, white, house shirt... I looked away from her as i was greatly embarrassed.

"GO GET ME ANOTHER DRINK, HUMAN," I tried to get her to go away for a short time so I could collect myself

" . . . " * A SILENCE OCCURS

I felt the disturbance in the force along with her silence. I can almost feel the burning stare on the side of my skull. I looked over to her but snapped my head back

"WELL? IM WAITING." i tried again, i needed her to leave now, the view of her right now made my brain do vile things. i felt her shift and i looked back to her "Y-Y/N! W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she took off her shirt, revealing her bra, But i had a feeling that i shouldn't have said anything when i saw the shit eating smirk that crept onto her lips.

she grabbed my scarf and pulled me closer to her as she whispered: "I'm gonna get your thirsty ass that drinks you wanted." I felt my magic flursalong my cheek bones and joints

"p-pardon?" I saw her smirk as she dragged me off the couch, to my room.

-Y/N POV-

I pushed him down on the bed "Human?" he asked quietly, unsure himself as he said it.

"still too good to say my real name? don't worry Brat, in on top tonight, so its the only thing you'll be screaming." I say climbing on top of him, I grinned as he gasped slightly.

"If you are a good boy, i might let you have things your way." i teased, as he scoffed with a pout.

"I ALWAYS get what i want," he growled as he reached for my bra, impatiently. i grabbed his hands and tucked them under my thighs, one on both his left and right side.

"such impatience... hmmm, guess ill just have to show you how to take your time" i say is i ran a finger where his ribs are, under his longe top. i watched him shiver and look away

"hmm, this is in the way," i say as i snap my fingers, everything he was wearing now laid orderly on his desk. he gasped and shivered as he tried to cover himself from the sudden change in temperature. i kissed him roughly then pulled away when his pelvis hitched up, begging for any friction

"youre so needy already? baby we haven't but only started" I teased as i ran my fingers along and under his ribs, gripping his vertebrae to keep him from shying away. He whined and withered as i slowly dragged my fingertips under his ribs, placing small kisses on his sternum.

"Y-Y/n" he whined lustfully, trying to get me to go move this along faster. I hummed and searched his eyes "stop teasi-" a groan cut him off as i grinded him quickly

"such a bosy attitude for the position you are in." i started "Your my dog right now"

"yes m-miss" i watched his pinpricks take a slight heart shape form as he looked away trying to hide his flustered state.

"you like it when i treat you like a dog? MY dog?" i asked as i leaned down, forcing him to look at me with my hand. "maybe..." he tried to look away again but I prevented him from doing so

"You are going to watch everything i do to you, or else ill have to punish you." i say running my index finger down the side of his skull, neck, ribs, spine, i got to his hip and stopped making him whine again. i started to grind him, i listened to his soft noises of pleasure,"O-oh god, miss, please." I stopped and he whined "Y/n-"

"you never apologized for spilling your drink on me." i watched as his eyes grew then went back to normal as he said "O-oh, god, I didn't? I'm sorry Y/- A-AHh" i continued my sensual harassment on his body as i grabbed his heat, pumping as I pressed soft kissing and warm ktten licks all over his exposed bones.

"I accept your apology." I let go of his trapped hands and got up.

"Y-Y/n? What ar-" he panted, disoriented and tried to grab my arm but i dodged it smoothly.

With a soft "I love you, baby" and tender kiss I left his side and opened his door. "Papyrus will be home in 5 minutes." i inform then continued to my room, leaving Him a mess.

i still hear him faintly call out "I-I love you too!" I smile and change my clothes, my shorts had his ectoplasmic Precum stains on them so I decided to change them too.

-SWAPFELL Papyrus POV-

I walked into the house and called out "Sans, Y/n, I'm home!" "sup' Paps? Sans is in his room, i wouldn't bother him if i where you." she said and i thought i saw her smirk but probably not.

"oh, ok. whatcha watching?" i sat down beside her

"Nothin much, just browsing around." She grinned, patting the seat beside her

"horror movie?"

"sure thing, paps."

-SWAPAFELL sans POV-

I cuddled up to y/n "goodnight, my girlfriend" i say still ridding the high that Y/n was my girlfriend "goodnight... my bratt" she teased as she pulled me into a kiss, making my brain spin at the memory that we had made earlier that day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

word count; 1208

published; 1-2-19 2:20 AM

edited 11/2/2020 10;08 pm


	7. 💕bitty sans's x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Type: fluff  
> Short description; You adopted quite a few bittys, but for a good reason! The store is going out of business and the bittys needed a home, so you adopted 'some' (5)! (underfell, fellswap, swap, classic, and horror sans)!
> 
> \-------------

=Y/n POV=

"Ok boys, breakfast is ready." I announce watching Blueberry jump up and down chanting "breakfast tacos!" a few times until Raspberry pushed him over saying "would you shut the hell up?" Red laughed and Classic smacked him upside the head... still asleep?... anyway

"Raspberry!" i scold and he got pissy again "THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" "i know, it's your nickname i made just for you,"I soothed not really paying him any heed while i gave the teary eyed Blueberry a closed eyed smooch to the top of his skull. he looked up to me with stary blue pupils while Rasp, red, and classic pouted while Horror drug his finger across his neck looking at blue.

"you guys want breakfast before it gets cold?" i ask and almost immediately the other four climbed on me, ready for their favorite foods.

I look at the five bittys and scanned them while they ate;

Blue at happily and said that i made even better tacos than he did. I shly dismissed that one, reminding him that his tacos are the best.

Rasp Just ate and gave a 'not the worst I've had..' --even though that may sound rude to others or be hurtful it was a major compliment from him. I smiled and told him I put all my love in it for him.

Red covered everything in mustard, then downed the rest of the bottle muttering a 'saving the best for last'. I blushed, him thinking my cooking was better than his strange addiction warmed my soul.

Classic put a decent amount of ketchup on his food, but not in a messy and uncaring fashion like red does and says thank you when i hand him the plate, along with almost always saying a pun about food 'breakfast is egg-selnt today kid'. I snickered 'my brain was a bit scrambled trying to get all your orders right'

Horror, he ate... HORR-ifically. Mans going to need his clothes cleaned again. I silently snickered at my own pun, not drawing the attention of the eating bitty boys.

"-EY, BITCH!" rasp's screech brought me back to reality "you don't have to yell at yourself Rasp, " I replied smartassily with a sickingly sweet smile.

"WHY YO-" he started but horror growled ferally at him then blue spoke up with "You haven't even touched your food, are you ok?" i looked at my plate of sad, uneaten food. "Yeah, i was just thinking"

"BULLSHI- ARG!" i picked rasp up, cutting off his bitching "Hey, Rasp, i wanted to know something. If you are a raspberry, and you are spoiled, does that mean you taste like the shit you talk?" i ask as i brought him closer, to me, opening my mouth slightly making him screech and struggle around. I stopped and pulled him away, he looked terrified, i felt bad but he needed that. i heard Horror and red laughing like hell while blue and classic stared at me scared "would i really eat you?" i asked as i smooched him on the skull and a second on his cheek bone "A-asshole..." "i love you too rasp" I put him down and watched him pout.

"Y/n, Y/n, Y/n!" blue called as he slid into the bathroom where i was washing my face of its wear from today

"HORROR IS MISSING!" hey cried out "let's go find him"

After about 25 min I found A pile of dust and horrors coat on top of it, once my brain clicked I fell backward as I let out a blood curdling scream , the other bittys run to see if i was ok, but a familiar crazy laughter erupted from under the couch.

'That bitch is dead, for real this time.' i thought as i saw the other bittys looking at the pile of dust wide empty sockets then back to the couch, i snatched horror by the back of his shirt and pulled him close to my face his laughter suddenly stopped and turned to a look of shame "Hi y/n"

" . . . " my deadly stare and silence drilled into his senses making him try to shrink into my hand "Do that again, and ill smother you in glue then throw you in a tub of the worlds finest rainbow glitter."

I put his coat back on him then stood up after all of them got in my arms, "ready to go to bed?" i ask yawning. i got a bunch of sleepy 'mmmmmhmmmmm's

what a strange day... but i love spending time with my bitty babies.

_______________

word count: 800

published: 1-4-19 5:50 PM edited-11-3-2020 4;26 AM


	8. 💕fellswap sans x Fem!royal reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fellswap sans x Fem!Princess!reader | Princess Of The World |
> 
> Type: fluff / Romance
> 
> Short description: You are a royalty, The princess of the world to be exact. You must select one of the suitors, what a shame That you were only interested in the Monster who had a big secret that immediately marked him unsuitable to be your King. but what the hell do you care, you're the next world dominator,
> 
> =========================

-Y/N POV-

"Princess, wake up. its Monday; it is the week you must choose a worthy suitor." Mildreth said to me as she tapped my shoulder. Mildred is my main maid, but she is also my best friend. "Oh fuck my life," I say in frustration as i sit up, i can feel my hair completely messed up from my not so peaceful sleep. "Y/N! Don't use such words, You will chase away all your suitors!" She scolded "Pft. if they don't like the way i talk they can leave. it's not like I'm marrying them right away, this week is just to see who i like best so i find my 'true love' faster and my father can give me the throne without the town having an gossip session." i fired back, being my smartass self. She just sighed with a smile "You're going to be one of the best Queens we have had in a while. especially since you are going to be that main commander due to your direct relationship to the king and queen." "Thanks, Milly" her happy face went into a fake pouting one, "i told you not to call me that. now get dressed and meet me in the dining hall so I can introduce you to your options." and with that she walked out of my room, closing the door.

i look down to the simple enough red and black dress, I sigh "let's get today over with"

I walk into the dining room to see Mildreth sitting at the table, chatting up the head chefs daughter 'I ship." i thought as i walked over, catching both of their attention. "Y/n, let's go get you a Man!" she said excitedly as she stood up and half skipped over to me and rushing me out the door and to the throne room.

we entered the room, all the chatter of the dozen or so princes stopped. i continued over to my father with Mildreth. I stopped in front of my father and bent down to kiss his cheek, then i sat down in the throne that used to be my mothers then I scanned all of the suitors.

Max Everlache: Tall, red hair, freckles, muscular frame. he was a handsome man, He was the prince of a kingdom well known for livestock.

william Drawnsie: Average, heaver set, brown and blond mixed hair, and glasses. He was ok looking, he was the prince of a kingdom well known for baked goods.

I scanned over a few more that i didn't know, all pretty much the same, tall with brown hair. but then another caught my attention. This man Or skeleman should i say, was shorter than the rest, he had a black suit with a red bandanna instead of a tie. This one was obviously from the Monster kingdom, which was shunned by many of the kingdoms we were the most powerful ally of. He caught my attention more than any of the rest, but he seemed like he didn't want to be here, almost like he was forced to come.

"Okay, We will have dinner at 6, so you may court the princess then report to the dining hall. then the first courting day with be over." My father's voice thundered throughout the room, making sure that everyone heard him.

I watched each of them get in a line to introduce themselves. each stating their name and where they are from then moving out of the line.

"Max Everlache, Kingdom of Worgland, I'm sure you've heard of it" he winked and moved on i almost rolled my eyes at him. Hell no.

"John Tomas, Lanker kingdom." his voice was hard to bear, it was worse than nails on a chalkboard, so i just nodded with a struggled smile. Sorry but no.

"Ronald Lancing, fathel kingdom, don't forget it." 'you cocky motherfucker...' Fuck you, no.

we went on and on, the same feeble-minded microdicked thing every time, then the last one sparked my interest again, The monster kingdom prince.

"Greetings hu-- Princess. I am Swapfell Sans, from The monster kingdom, but you may call me Sans." He seemed almost uncomfortable with speaking the way he was. "It is nice to meet you, Sans. Welcome to my home, and please, call me Y/n" He looked at me weirdly as the other suitors gawked. i had just realized i hadn't paid any of their introductions with my own. Oops.

-Swapfell sans POV-

I watched from the back of the line, i was originally in the middle but the pricks that though they were better than be just because they where human had pushed me back and glared, some whispered that the princess would be frightened by my 'filth' and that she would never spend time with trash like me. I wanted to show them that they couldn't push me around or insult me, but i was in the presence of the princess and it would be more than Rude of me to end someone in front of her. I got kind of flustered when i was talking to her, i was scared i was about to give away that i wasn't truly royalty with just a simple speech error, but apparently, i had done better than the others because she smiled and introduced herself.

I almost had a heart attack when she stood up and strode down the stairs elegantly, stopping in front of me. I held my hand out and she accepted it, allowing me to kiss her hand. i fully released my loose grip on her hand as i looked back up to her. "I would like to get to know you more," she said as a maid different from the one before walked out and headed both of us drinks. i heard the others groan, and sigh annoyed, but i never expected the bitter turn her pretty face took. she turned sharply, launching the almost full glass of wine at the onlooking crowd of pigish men.

"We do not accept any form of racism in our kingdom, It is punishable by death. So you best bite your tongues," she said Then turned back to me with a small smile, while the others glared as they cleared out of the room, some to their rooms or other places.

She is wild, i like her.

"So what is your kingdom like, Sans?" She quizzed. i loved the way my name rolled off her tongue. "Basic, but its nice." I tried to pass it off as i lived in the castle and was bored of it. "Have you never been there? it's just beside yours,"I asked, trying to move the conversation "No, I'm not out much. common, i know a better place to talk." she said as she leads me to what i assumed was her room. huh, i normally don't go this far on the first date but if she insists-

, no I'm just joking. we sat in her room and talked about anything and everything.

"Sans," she started a bit more seriously. i got nervous, did I do something wrong?

"You don't have to hide that you aren't King Asgore's son. just be you, i don't care if your royalty or not, " I looked at her shocked then my look softened.

god, day one and im already exposed, soft and in love, what a beautiful mess ive gotten myself into.

_________________________

Published: 6;40 PM 1-10-19 edited on- 11-3-2020 4;47 AM

word count: 1326


	9. 🍋💕soulmate!bitty ink x sm!reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANT ME TO WHAT? | Soulmate!bitty ink x Soulmate! reader |  
> \---
> 
> type: smut / lemon
> 
> short description: you been with your bitty for a while now, you were soulmates. You don't know about the heats that bitty go into. You wanted to know how to help your bitty, his request did a little more than just startle you.
> 
> REQUESTED

\- Bitty Ink POV-

"ughhhhhhhhhhhh" i groan as a flop face first into Y/n's pillow, inhaling her sent. 'this damned heat' I thought

then was startled by The front door slamming closed. I teleported to the stand beside the door worried something happened to Y/n.

I was mistaken and wished i had stayed in our room. Y/n was drenched in the rainwater from the storm outside 'much like how you wanted to be with their--' 'NO. brain stop it!' I Erupted in rainbow and Y/n greeted me "Heh, hey sweet stuff, didn't mean to startle you." they waved a bit then bent over to take off their shoes properly. 'how do you know I taste sweet?~' the voice in my head said suggestively, so I blushed a bit more and just turned away from Y/n with my arms crossed and a small pout.

I let out a yelp of surprise when two fingers wrapped around my waist and dragged me to a second to be a platform under me, so i didn't fall. Y/n had picked me up and held me to their chest as they looked down at me and looked kind of hurt 'Oh no, did i make them upset?' i panicked a bit before they spoke up "Inky hunny, what's wrong? you've been acting weird all week." the looked worried so i looked away and blushed more, I've had a constant, slight blush all week; do to known reasons. "I-I'm fine. im just having a r-rough time this week with some personal stuff." i tried to dodge it but still give her an answer, but it seems that backfired because obviously My soulmate cares about me too much to just drop it "a rough time with Personal stuff? Is there any way i can help you, ill help you in any way you need me too!" I blushed brighter at their words, they didnt know that what they were offering made the vile scenes played out in my mind about us 24/7 since my heat started, day and night, awake and asleep, come true. "O-okay..." I give in and wave them closer to whisper in their ear.

-Y/N POV-

My face erupted in a small blush and a smirk as Inks words pooled into my ear "InHeatAndNeedYourHelpInAnyWayYouCan,... P-please?" I pulled away slightly, ink still close to my face as his skull burned rainbow shades " What did you have in mind, Babe?" I ask, knowing what he meant but wanted to tease him.

i didn't expect Inks little outburst "I DONT KNOW! ANYTHING PLEASE, RIGHT NOW. I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! PLAY WITH ME, TEASE ME, TOURCHER ME, USE ME, LOVE ME, GENTLY RUN YOUR SOFT FINGERS OVER ME, JUST PLEASE DO SOMETHING TO ME!" he almost seemed to enjoy yelling out his fantasies as he fell to his knees in my hand, looking up at me but keeping his head down, he was obviously struggling, so i planned on helping him, i just wanted to do it in a way he had never even fantasized about.

I smirked widely, i had a spectacular idea.

-Bitty POV-

I closed my eyes expecting her to shame me for my outburst, Laugh at me for having such stupid or weird thoughts about her. But I was mistaken greatly as they stood up with me and took me back to our room, sitting on our bed "Strip for me sweety." was all that fell out of their mouth, and it was all i needed to hear. I did as commanded, tossing my clothes off their hand and to the bed or floor, I could feel my magic flowing through each joint, glowing brightly.

I knew i was already ready to go but my soulmate wasn't going quite as fast as id like, they gave me a slight nudge, forcing me to fall on my butt as they Dragged their soft fingers along my femur, only ghosting a touch over my pelvis, rubbing my hips and ribs. I hummed and twitched as they roamed my body, me being smaller than her had its own perks. they suddenly stopped, their hand disappearing to their side, making me whine and go to sit up fully before they commanded me again,, lust clear in the angelic sound.

-Y/N POV-

"lay down, and close your eyes"I command him, he complied and fully laid down, closing his eyes. I held my breath as to not alert him of where i was, i leaned closer and closer to the tiny skeleton in my hand that was spread eagle, twitching around a bit, getting impatient or worrying about what i was going to do, i prodded my pinky finger in him without warning, he groaned loudly and snapped his eyes open as he arched his back slightly. "Who said you could open your eyes? Close em," i order and he complied immediately. a transparent, almost nonvisible, rainbow ectoplasm was shielding his pelvis, wrapping around his pubis region to above his coccyx, it stretched around my finger when i put it inside him. I wiggled my finger around and he twitched violently and moaned loudly, whining and starting to beg for more as soon as i pulled it out of him, the ectoplasmic licquid left my finger dripping.

"Y-Y/n! Pl-please mor-ore!" He tried to get out through his desperate gasps for air. he opened his eyes just in time to see me lick the rainbow liquid, that covered the end of my finger and dripped down my hand a bit, off. He blushed and i said "Close those gorgeous eyes of yours or ill have to punish you for not listening." i knew praise was a kink of his.

he closes his eyes again and this time i made sure that he couldn't tell what was happening, i was succeeding because he started to tremble a bit as he called out "Y-Y/n?" i Made the final move and ran my tongue over his pelvis, this time when he called out my name, it wasn't a question.

I continued to run my tongue in and out of him, nibbling and sucking occasionally, sometimes his ribs, just to tease him. i pulled away from him and layed down, i made him straddle my slightly parted lips, then i continued to do the same actions as before, just having a better angle to go deeper inside him. he got louder and louder as the seconds ticked by. "O-Oh GOD, Y/N Can I OpEn MY e-e-eYes Now?" He semi begged and i let him, knowing he was getting closer and closer "MM-Hmm" i hummed. he twitched at the vibrations that radiated through him he moaned my name loudly, i continued to make soft moans and hums that drove him far over the edge "Y-Y/N! NYG~ CuMMING n-Now!" He tried to warn through his heated noises and quivering body.

a hot liquid slid down my tongue as i removed it from him, pulling him off my face before laying his slightly twitching form on the pillow, He passed out seconds after, not even able to fully come down from his high before sleeping.

Huh, Didn't know that bitty skele's had heats, or orgasms. what a strange but enjoyable learning experience. "I love you my soulmate," i whisper as i kiss his skull. out of all the normal people that had same species soulmates, i was glad i was the only one to have been paired with a bitty; i don't care how many people call it weird, he is my blessing.

i curl up in my bed and wrap protectively around my soulmate, allowing my arms to snake a nest around Ink, letting him cudle into my chest.

then my brain had to say the dumbest damn thing 'You just collected a skeleton bittys V-card. i bet the universe is proud of you.' i rolled my eyes and fell asleep.

\------------------

published: 1:16 PM 1-14-19 edited- 11/3/2020 5;10 Am

word count: 1389


	10. old oneshots are finished!

and with that last chapter- thats all my old undertale oneshots! now that i got all the old ones cleared ill start on a normal posting schedule. i have a bunch of prompts premade and a few WIPs. i plan on working a lot through thanksgiving week on writing,

happy reading! 

11/19/2020 11pm


	11. Fresh headcaonons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just introductory headcanons for fresh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be all the stuff from my Tumblr. Feel free to check that out! I swear I'm better at writing now than I was 5 years ago during my wattpad days lmao
> 
> https://sketcheydyslexic.tumblr.com/ (it's the same username and I don't know how links work👉👈)

He likes braiding your hair if it's long enough. Especially if he can place a few flowers in after he is done!  
Fresh is a total troll, just like ink and killer. But neonified.

Despite the chore of being a Irl troll’s mate, his annoying habits don't annoy you. They can be really frickin sweet if you look past the ‘do it for the vine’ reliever he gave it.

He's actually very soft boy sometimes when he wants to feel connected with you.

He dosen't often ditch his glasses, but when he does, it's because he wants to cup your face and stare into your eyes.

In complete and serious silence he loves to: “Your eyes make my magic tango in the southern hemisphere homie” ^sigh^ “fresh.” “im so sorry babez! I swear,I really couldn't help myself this time!”. And he will be positively howling at your face.

You guys buy that kids wine bottle sparkling juice. What party you guys have with it remains a mystery. Probably because the party never really end whith your boyfriend.

He loves to call you “tootsie” or “tootsie roll”

He obviously has more special nicknames for you, but he just thinks your so sweet and cute.

“Fresh, can we go get nachos from that one roller rink?” “Only if you'll let me treat you to a skate date, babes”

Your first date was to the drive in theaters... He pulled some strings to get them to play your movie, he argued a bit between a newer movie you have been wanting to see vs your all-time nostalgic favorite. in the end he won, he needed to make his sweetheart happy.

Please bring him a drink if you guys go to the state park... He will melt if you thought that far ahead for him. And because you know him well enough to know he won't bring his own.

Nostalgia wars, meme feuds, tiktok dance fights. You guys go to real battles when it comes to compitetions. You both are just here for a good time.  
Man actually is the best mental health advocate. He really cares about you, your health, and your happiness. He cares about everything that is you. So if you're having a tough time fighting to stay mentally stable- he is going to be right there, with new advice, tips and trick to help you along the way.

You know those old YouTube challenges? Yeah… sometimes fresh really is the whole ‘we not here for long time, we here for good time’ vibe.  
When you guys are falling asleep together, some OG YouTubers will be on in the background. Dan and phill, markiplier, jackseptickeye, dope or nope/Mathias, Aphmau, pewdiepie, crankgameplays, muskerm, kickthePj, Thomas sanders, good mythical morning, game theory- you know, the good old days?

One time he woke you up as soon as you went to sleep after a very hard day, it's happened multiple times and you never really minded, but this time you really were upset by it. He felt really bad before you even said anything. he could tell by your trickled brow and sank eyes that you had a head aches and we're really really tired. - so like a good mate, he got you drinks and snacks before snuggling you back to sleep, with some loving losses and a light back rub.

You guys chill out on weekends, watching Animaniacs, loony tunes, and old cartoons of the similar. Like the old smurfs episodes.  
Have you ever seen ‘the greatest American hero’? I bet you my left leg he would love that show. (it has been a very long time since author has watched it, but they loved it)

He knows when he is in the wrong, and he dosent have an over filled ego big enough to keep him from making it up to his darling. He can really serve a good genuine apology.


	12. Star Sanses random fluffy headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink, dream and blue headcanonsfrom my tumblr

# Star Sanses Fluffy headcanons! (blue, dream, and ink)

**Blue:**

  * He has a very special nickname only the can call you, but all of his nicknames for you are so unique and soft boy made.
  * You're his prince/princess! He is your knight in sparkling armor.
  * He always makes sure you have breakfast, even if it's a late brunch. You're his beloved, he has to make sure your in good health.
  * Please have a special nickname for him that no one else knows about- he melts when you call him your special name for him. To him it's the same sentiment as taking your lovers last name.
  * He nuzzles into you when he can. He totally purrs like the other sanses- he just doesn't want to admit it.
  * He loves you, your curves, your dips. He once claimed “i have achieved the ultimate human pillow!” before he cuddled up with you for a shitty movie marathon.
  * He loves to meme and vine with you. Especially when you are supposed to be focusing on something.
  * He is kinda insecure about being ‘big boned’ and stars won't help the person who says something to home about it. Sometimes you have to repay him for the times he fought the bad guys to keep you safe. Knock em into the next universe hun.
  * He is your own cheerleader. If you want to do something or if you are passionate about something he will cheer and support you unconditionally.
  * You watch him train, admiring his hard work and passion.
  * The boys love you. Your all the bestest of friends. It's also an added plus that you take care of them.
  * On rough training days you bring drinks and magic food snacks for them to replenish themselves.
  * He courts you like a champ. A very new at the game champ. Poor baby is lost because he wants to do some things the human way, but has no idea how. So as normal, he researches.
  * His ‘research’ is a bunch of old romance movies and books. Along with modern dating ways he's seen on the undernet.
  * You have a fun-loving competition to see who can to who can top who for the best date ever.
  * He has a hybrid of old and new ways to find your affection.
  * He would be the most supportive cool dad
  * He loves to dance with you while your baking with him, in the late night kitchen lights.
  * He's hyperactive, so sometimes he talks without thinking about it first. It's cute, very cute, to see him fluster because of it.
  * “Hey love, don't move, I want a picture of how beautiful you are right now!” he'll blurt before running off to find his phone. He is always a shy neon blue when me walks back in, you know- after his brain catches up with his mouth.



**Dream:**

  * Like his brother, he is a renaissance man.
  * He loves to give you flowers. He normally picks his own handmade bouquets of all the flowers that reminds him of you.
  * He loves to cloud watch with you. Picking out shapes and formulating wild stores for how all the shaped play together.
  * He is insecure sometimes, feeling that you or others only like him because he is the protected of good dreams. But he can feel your honesty when you reassure him.
  * If your stressed, he makes sure to ward off any bad dreams. He isn't just the protector of dreams anymore. He is his mates protector- _YOUR_ protector.
  * He really would make the sweetest dad.
  * He takes you on weekly dates, and they are always so sweetly thought out. So you obviously get the jump on him and plan out one before he can ask you.
  * He is a cuddle bug, he adores falling asleep with his lovely S/O curled up to him. It makes him all warm and fuzzy.
  * He wants to dance with you under the tree of dreams. ( he has the guys decorate it with fairy lights and help set up a picnic)
  * He's really good at soft boy kisses. Soft smooches on your forehead, palm, cheek and shoulders for days.
  * On time when he was sick and half asleep, he was resting his head on your chest. He sat up a bit “your heartbeat is so pretty, it's like it's dancing to the hum of your soul” then he kissed your chest and fell asleep.
  * He likes to remind you every single day, when you first wake up and go to bed, that he loves you more than anything.
  * He still gets so embarrassed when you have sweet dreams of him. Later once he is done being all bashful about how genuinely happy you are to have him in your life- he will feel so appreciative that you really aren't just there be he give off good vibes.
  * No one makes his bad days good ones like you do. It's like you have the magic power to feel when he needs you. You always pop up with a solution or some love to fix him right up.
  * He really misses when his brother would support and encourage him. So when you are always there to cheer him on and believe in him- heck man, his very soul construct. He's trying to stop the hot tears on appreciation- but your smile breaks the dam. Now he has to hug you and give you all the happy kisses.



**Ink:**

  * This man can really be a troll sometimes. He loves to hype up a special date he ‘planned’- get you both in a brand new gala type formal wear, then pull unto the Hardys drive-through. You guys are having fast food, under the stars, in the middle of a Park, dressed to impress royalty. He did bring extra food though.
  * You guys will come back a week later to the same park, to sketch and bird watch together.
  * Who knew he was such a good seamstress? He often surprises you with hand altered clothing. For reasons varying from he knows you'll like it to he wants to paint a portrait of you.
  * You guys make fun of each other. Lightly poking or consensually roasting the shit out one another- you pick. Perks of being so close to your partner I guess.
  * He is actually good at cooking. Sometimes you have to advise him not to put the wrong spice into the wrong food. But otherwise he has mastered your favorite foods. You like KFC drumstick? You like a certain universes subway herbs and spices bread? You love a certain type of cookie from a very strangely specific bakery? You like the Krabby patty ultimate secret served patty? You wanted to try a dish from food wars? Baby- he will learn how to exactly copy that food for you.
  * Sometimes when you ask him how he does some of the wild outlandish things he does- he just smiles at you. Not in that uncomfortable, tense ‘your asking some shit you shouldnt’ sans personality smile- just a soft ‘wouldnt you like to know, weatherboy’ grin
  * He can read you like an open book. Sometimes you are convinced he can just read everything about you like there is a narration script passing over your head. But you look and there isn't.
  * He values privacy like most sans archetypes, so he won't be going through your stuff. Ever. He needs very clear confirmation that you want him to go into your private space to get something, especially if he has to search a bit because you don't remember exactly where it's at.
  * If there is a reason for his strange ‘i respect your privacy so much it's kind of creepy’ you don't know for sure. It might be because he learned humans value it heavily, maybe he found out about someone from your past that disregarded your privacy, it's a possibility that his troll at heart nature pushes a friend too far when he didn't stop to think about privacy. Who knows.
  * He tells to stories of other universes a lot, you love listening to him tell these stories. Sometimes they'll be bedtime stories, sometimes your bored, and other times you just want to hear his voice.
  * He's crazy good at cheering you up. He distracts you from the sadness the helps you wade your way through it.
  * One time you were feeling a bit anxious. Not a serious anxiety, just a little voice in your head reminding you of your responsibilities. Ink painted his face and spooked you right into a fit of laughs.
  * “Common I need to go ask you on a date, blue won't stop saying I'm to scared to, so I'm just going to do it.” he demanded after huffing into the room and snatching you by the hand.
  * ……
  * In his determined fit, he failed to notice that his bestfriend he just asked to help ask his crush on a date was the crush his bestfriend was supposed to help him ask on a date.
  * Then it clicked. You just sat back and let it play out.
  * “OH MY GOD!” he screeched, like the car he just slammed to a stop. “Y/N!” it was way to much fun to watch him fumble with his... Well his everything. Words, thoughts, emotions, present events. “Why didn't you tell me I just told you to help me date you” he whined, slamming his head on the steering wheel.
  * You still make fun of him for it, but it certainly was one of the best first dates you've ever been on.
  * He loves to draw you bubble baths after a long day, sometimes you ask him to join you. It's nice to relax with him after you've been stressing all day.
  * He acts like a husband before you guys get married. He's tries to be the wifey type.
  * He always says your too good for the world, he is kind of right. Once you see the things he's seen, they look at you in all that you are- you are too good for any world. So he vows to never let the world wound you as it has before again. Even if you leave him, he will protect you. He has to, he can leave you too your own life, but he can't leave his promise to keep you safe.




	13. Spicy bad sanses headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secy Nightmare, error, horror, dust, killer headcanons

# spicy bad sans’ crew headcanons (Nightmare, error, horror, dust, killer)

## (16 + warning)

**Nightmare:**

  * Lust is one of the 7 deadly sins, so it counts to his body as a ‘Bad emotion’ even though you both feel great.
  * After glow would drain him a bit but the lust feeds him enough for it not to be a bother.
  * Your screams feed him double just feeling of lust in your system.
  * He’s a double meal kind of guy though, he will be eating more than just your emotion.
  * He’s the king, he will have you whenever and wherever you want to be taken. It’s his castle, and he’s the boss.
  * Your his equal, royalty, when it comes to place in the castle.
  * All the guys love and respect you, boss man is never as harsh as he once was now that your in the castle. You treat the rest of the guys like family of sorts, your mothering ways are always apriciated.
  * Ok, but like... degrade him. Nothing gets inside his head faster than the spin of his loving, motherly mate talking to him like shit under their shoe. He will _work_ though, if you degrade him and he feels like he isn’t pleasing you, he starts pulling tricks you’ve never seen before and doing the most to make you finish. Multiple times, before he is permitted his own.
  * He’s got some real wild kinks, and a mate who likes to explore with him.
  * Anything you want to try, he’s there to go along with it.
  * His favorite place to have you is in his study. Your a caring lover so you bring him lunch and a coffee to give him a break, sometimes the coffee is cold by the time he gets to it though.
  * If he gets snarky with you instead of his normal thanks for his lunch, you get back at him. When you plop down in front of his chair, he still to this day freezes up. He try’s to not let you win, by focusing on his work- 3 minutes tops before he is incoherent, sweat beading on his skull, and begging for you to forgive him. He always gets his work done so much faster after you leave on those days.
  * It’s not often you get mad or frustrated with the guys, but when you do, he’s on. He’s on so fast it makes his head spin. Your voice, the way your eyebrows crinkle, the hand gestures, and those harsh commands that fall from your perfect lips.
  * God he wants to have kids just to watch you love and care for them, but also see that look you get when they cause trouble. Good thing he has the adult children living with him.
  * He wanted to record your first time together, and your wedding night. If you let him, not another soul will see it. It’s one of the few things that make him feel all fuzzy inside, because they are such fond and important moments for you both.
  * You are his only partner, and the only one he has ever been with.
  * It might have been the time era he grew up in, but chivalry isn’t dead. he is one of the “renisance man” crew.



**Error:**

  * Being intimate with Error took a long time, it didn't take long for him to touch you without thinking about it, he was terrified he wouldn't please you or you would be revolted by him. You never pushed sex on him, your touches always stayed respectful.
  * He was so scared that once you saw what his magic looked like you wouldn't want anything to do with him. **He was so weird**. He _knew_ he wasn't normal. He knew that monsters would be discussed by him, and especially humans even if they didn't know just by looking at him that his magic was broken and is formed. He was once happy his magic formed at all, until anyone he tried to get close to, he had to tell about his magic being unusual- when he did they all were more than disgusted with him.
  * So he never explained further than his magic when summoned wasn't normal. You measured him you didn't mind, even if you didn't know what Abnormal his magic presented.
  * He fantasizes about you often. Before you, he rarely ever released himself even for medical reasons or his heats. It was always so difficult for him to finish, he had been convinced he was Asexual. But one day when he was in outertale, thinking freely like he normally did- his brain fell down a rabbit hole of thoughts about you. They slowly slipped from being innocent thoughts of how beautiful you were last Friday, to how he still could feel the strange ache in his pelvis after you popped out if the water when your friend group went to the beach- the water clinging to you, the way your body moved when you stretched in your swimwear, and the God-forsaken cliche ice cream you enjoyed yourself with.
  * He quickly found that that terrible growing ache wasn't part of the memory. Now he was sat in his hammock on a lone island, in outertale, with a terrible hard on. He was too shocked by himself that he didn't find it embarrassingly frustrating at first. But when his brain was forcing compromising positions of you into his imagination, he was glowing in embarrassment. He got so very mad at himself for thinking about you in such disrespectful ways.
  * When he did decide to take care of it... It was the most embarrassing thing to happen to him since the day he was born. Time-wise, he kind of missed having to work himself for hours and still get nowhere, because he was done faster than he will ever admit too. He was so sensitive to his own touch that it (almost) felt like it wasn't his touch, but yours. It was definitely a life-altering experience he wouldn't tell anyone about.
  * The first time you were together, was so meticulously planned on his part it would concern anyone who heard the full thing. He knew that it was very very strange for him to plan it out like he did, but he wasn't normal- he needed to prepare for every possible outcome. If it went well all the way to if you left him forever.
  * One problem... He didn't tell **_you_** that he planned on being intimate on your very special date to outertale. The one thing he didn't think of, was telling you, but it's probably because his unconscious didn't want to tell you.
  * It was truly magical, as cheesy as that sounds. Despite not talking to you about it, and it not going to any plan he made. It was so perfect for you both-just him and his now mate, under the stars, lost in his newfound pleasure while trying to give the most of it to you.
  * Body worship, he is absolutely enthralled by you and your body. If it's his kink or if it's the fact that the only thing in the world that makes him happy and provides him a pleasure like nothing else could- he doesn't know. But your body is his religion, and that's not said lightly. You are a god/goddess to him.
  * No one can lay a hand on you unless you allow it, Error is calm and collected, but his rivals Horror’s feral state when someone mistreats you. He wouldn't just murder someone for you, he would torture the mind, body and soul of anyone that hurts you. Unless you say not too.
  * You were the first to love, accept without a problem, care for, and mate with him. You are so very special to him.
  * He is your soulmate, it took him a very long time to realise that. It's also part of why he didn't want to rush into showing you his malformed genitalia. He didn't want to be ditched by his soulmate because he had two phalli
  * He is still forever great full and over the moon that you didn’t find him gross for his twin dick situation.
  * When you both are at it, he always says he loves you, how much you mean to him, and how beautiful you are. His heat makes this 100 times worse. He gets possessive of you during his heat. Constantly reminding you that your his, how he belongs to you, your his god, how beautiful you would look when he filled you with his spawn, how much he loved you, how he couldn't do without you, that he has the best mate, how no one else in the multiverse could protect you like he will. You don't mind much, he really does truly love you.



**Horror:**

  * He stopped having heats due to the living conditions of his old home. For a long time he was combined he wasn't going to have them again, head injury and malnutrition for so long to blame. But he did, a year after you started staying in the castle. He thought he was sick at first, before he felt that ache and his primal urges clouding him over at a rapid pace.
  * You were already mates when his head decided to reenter his life. So you just went along with it when he started trying to feed you and give you snacks constantly. You didn't really mind when he followed you or whined, wanting to scent mark you. You didn't even mind that he was grabby feely, he still knew what No meant. It irritated you that his speech went back to the bare minimum and started to just consist of animalistic noises.
  * The other guys were avoiding both of you. once nightmare was trying to talk to you about very important events. you were vaguely aware that Horror was snarling at him, a low whining growl barely resonating, and how Nightmare looked very uneasy. Nightmares collar was uneven, so you fixed it, or tried to. Before your hand made contact with his clothing nightmare was forced back a good 5 feet, a howling sort of growl was winding through your mates thheth, and horror was **Seething** , looking ready to kill his boss or die trying. Fear was a very odd look on Nightmare, but you didn't even notice the ends of you fingers flicking your mates Nose ridge, until they hit the target. “ _Don't do that!”_ was all you had to hiss at him for him to hunker back and whine in shame, begging for forgiveness. He didn't even know why he was wrong but he didn't want you to be mad at him. _“Go to our room,_ ** _now_** _!”_ and he was gone, sulking that he upset his angel.
  * Nightmare continued too look at you like you had 10 heads for the next few weeks.
  * Horror absolutely adores you, he thinks your the cutest little thing to grace the universe. He is scared of you too though, not many humans look at him without an once an fear, and they especially never have put him inhis place like he was a giant toddler. he has so much respect for you because of it.
  * He is one of the larger skeles, not quit ‘Bara’ big, but he is **BIG -** same goes for the rest of him. ;)
  * He is worried about hurting you, so very worried. He is your big teddy bear, he can't stand the idea of hurting. Always, every time your together, he prepares you,more than you need but you truly appreciate the thought. Even during his heat with a heavily clouded mind he prepares you first.
  * He eats for his pleasure. He loves eating.
  * (period havers) One time your period snuck up on you, light spotting that's all. You would have had ruined underwear but no- you found out when Horror was feeling frisky. You weren't a stranger to calming his panic attacks, but this one was very very difficult to wrangle. He was convinced he hurt you, no matter what you said or tried to do. He didn't want you to come near him, he though he really did hurt you and you just didn't tell him because you were in too much of a vulnerable position to fight him. But you eventually calmed him, even though the fat tears kept falling down his face. Poor baby. His brain had him sure he was forcing himself on you and hurt you with his sharp phalanges.
  * He can smell when you ovulate, and when you do, he is attached to you. Not like velcro-like he is cemented to you. He wants to rest his head on your lap or lay with his head between your thighs much more than normal. He beggs to scent marks you heavily.
  * You can get him to do anything for you, you didn't need to convince him, he will do anything to help you or get you what you want. He went to a post pacifist route world and snatched up a king and queen's crown set and their entire treasury right before his heat hit. He still tries to say his mind was just hazy, but he did it because he still courts you. He's in denial about being one of the chivalrous sanses.
  * That treasure is now in one of your personal rooms. Its a large room you keep every single gift Horror makes or gives you. He loves giving you gifts and spoiling you. It really helps that he can steal freely. Villan crew perks baby.
  * He is the aftercare king. I mean it. He goes more than all out. Bubble baths in his large garden tub, he has the maids make you both your favorite foods and drinks, and hand feeds you while you soak in the tub, he washes your hair and back for you, he carries you anywhere you want to go, and as you lull to sleep in his arms he rubs soothing circles all over you.
  * You stay doing the most for your damaged baby too of course. He treats you like a deity because you fixed him, you helped him more than you knew at the time and still do. Losing his self, family, friends and world, falling into deep depression- not caring for himself, just doing his job and forgetting how times passes. But then his Angel appeared, took him by the hand and started mending his soul with their own. He feels better than he even before the hunger hit his old home.
  * He got hours of relationship advice from Blueberry and dream. He took some of it and three it in the back of his mind, and the rest he studied and schemes with.
  * I had been so long since he has a mate that he made sure you finished first before he chased his own urges.
  * Head is something of a secret weapon for you. You can be cruel with the way you go about it if you wanted. He won't put his hand on you unless you say he can touch you, so it always makes it more fun. To watch him grip at anything he can, whine and beg to touch you, and boy is he vocal when he doesn't have anything to muffle or bite into.
  * He really has a love-hate relationship for it when you ask him to ‘feed you’, or say you're thirsty. Your cheek and mouth pressed to him, in a nuzzling fashion- looking at him through those beautiful longing eyes. That's the only warning he gets when you've made up your mind to use him till he was completely spent, and he loves it when you get like that. Because he does the same thing to you sometimes- he's going to eat it till your shaking, screaming, and fading into the dream dimension.
  * He loves the look of your mouth for more reasons than he can count, your beautiful voice, your perfectly sculpted lips, how gracefully you eat, how your throat moves when you swallow or get hiccups, but most importantly- he loves the way you wrap those lips around him. Any part of him. When you lick some cake batter off his fingers, when you go down on him, when you nip and suck at his collar bone or neck. Oral fixationto the max, in the weirdest most loving way.
  * He'll be on cloud 9 if you tell him he is the best mate you ever had, or just give him praise tailored to suit him. Nothing makes him happier than hearing how much you appreciate him. That's probably why he dosen't try to silence himself or you.
  * He is a primal urge based man. your the fire to his caveman (my friend stainless made that one up and I love it)



**Dust:**

  * Wow. Okay this man swings so many different directions at the same time. He will bounce from being a savage and braking your back like a glow stick to soft and sweet all to make love to you and your body.
  * Possessive as fuck, he sees what he wants, he was given what he wants, and now he's damned determined to keep you.
  * He will let you know that too. But it's an equal kind of possession. He will snarl that your his right into your ear when he has you bent over, claiming your body for his own. But your equals- so having him on his knees kissing up your legs and wipering with that low timbre of his that he's yours, he's your slave and that you own every part of him isn't an uncommon occurrence.
  * It's not just bedroom possession- he has to be standing with you like your own personal guard dog often when you go out anywhere. People flirting or getting overly friendly is featured by his silently dominating presence. Cat callers and harassment won't be getting near you with a set full body armor.
  * he definitely has a heavy breeding kink. When he snapped and lost everyone he considered family- he craves that in a primal and trauma sense. He understands if you don't want to birth it or just can't have your own biological kids. He would want to adopt at some point though if you couldn't have biological children together.
  * In addition to, his breeding kink- he Loves, and I mean **Loves** if you swallow. It's not a food thing like horror, it's because that's his seed- the part of his magic that will make you his children's mother. Just the though of it has him gone.
  * He is very good with his words, sweet talker/dirty talker/praise/degradation, he's got it all and he is very very good at it. If you didn't really favor talking during intimate moments- you sure do now. But only because it's him who's talking to and about you.
  * Man is quiet all other times of the day. Cool,calm and collected every hour of his new life. Until you come along and wreck his shit. I mean really? Common y/n... He is a different person with you, within reason of course. Sometimes when you tease him, you don't even notice that you are teasing him (And it makes it so much harder on him.) he will slip up on his words and that stoic face will scrunch up, he’ll fumble about and lose all his normal thought processing skills. When you hit home with your innocent ignorance to your teasing he gives up and lets the blush consume him.
  * He gets loud sometimes, sometimes he keeps himself quiet. At moments he can get louder than you- and it's really fuckin hot. When he keeps himself quiet, it's also a highly erotic show for you, you get to watch his face scrunch up, his teeth catch his lip (or the sheets, or you, or his hand), he always has a darker flush when he tries to keep quiet, and holy angel- when he lets out those growls and whines that rival an actual animal.
  * Your first time was after you helped him along his journey with accepting his brother's hallucination as a hallucination. It was a rough process but he got through it with you right by his side supporting him. He expressed severe discomfort just kissing you too deeply because of the ‘ghost’. You don't know what happened in his brain- but after he had a fit of terrible night terrors, with you there for him the entire time, and you let him into your arms to hunker like a scared puppy till he fell asleep: it changed everything. He woke up in a dazed very early morning haze, only to find that that ‘ghost’ wasn't there. The thing that haunted him for years and years- gone. He wasn't proud of himself- he was proud of you both. He was on you within seconds of him connecting the dots. He craved to praise you, and finally treat your body to the love his own harbored for it.
  * Your first morning together was very heat of the moment, but even though he just woke up he didn't need to have his head on right for his loving thoughts to pour own in his low loving timbre into your ear canal.
  * He never lies. He tries to dodge questions, but your way better at keeping to the point. Do you balance him out so, well and he loves it.
  * All the guys appreciate you, your the stabilizer to the dynamic if the castle. You patch up they guys shredded hearts and teach them a different kind of kindness. You took the unsheathed hatred for others they had and turned it into a strange family dynamic that they needed.
  * He is the type to take you on a romantic date just to only cuddle up at night, then want to rock your world after eating an 3 course midnight breakfast at Dennys. (on a Tuesday)
  * Then the next month he will take you to subway, and strictly cuddle in the backseat of a hotwired convertible. Then a week later he will take you to a royal gala, only to shortcut you to the Queen's personally quarters so he can Ravish you on the royals pristinely made mattress. (he won't clean up, the mess either.)
  * He isn't ashamed of his sexual life, either that of he just likes to say things bluntly without batting an eyelash. If him and one of the guys get one of theirr arguments and the guys pulls a “how does y/n tolerate you?!” he just has to guip back and remind everyone and the lord that you are adults that have sex.
  * His size is... Threatening. Much like him. Doable, but towering.
  * He likes to rest his hands in between your thighs, your warm and squishy.
  * He scent markes you lightly and consistently. he want you to Mark him too.
  * His favorite way to get your sent on him is _**Begging**_ you to use his face as your throne. once your done and he cleaned the lovely mess up, he will be saturated in your scent- but not obnoxiously so, when he lightly washes his face it masks it for the most part but for your body natrual feathery light perfume will cling to him. He feels so warm and safe when your scent is wisting around him in a wispy hug.
  * When he is seething with pure rage, his unconscious craves your affection. He refuses sex when he is actually angry- he dosen't want to hurt you. But he won't admit your hands running over his bones and your warm loving kisses cure any illness of the mind or body. A loving hand job and he's right as rain.
  * He likes rubbing you down in light massages- your human flesh fascinates him. He knows where and where not to spend to much time as to keep you comfortable.



**Killer:**

  * He likes lazy relaxation day sex a lot. A lot lot.
  * You guys will be relaxing in his room watching Disney in your scroungiest Pjs, and he will think you look better and any Disney prince or princess. Hell you are hotter than all of the smooth clean cut villains.
  * He likes to do all the work though? If you try to when he really wants to top- he won’t let you. Plain and simple. It’s probably because he is the biggest pillow princess when he bottoms. Honestly this boy.
  * He will get it from behind while you both still munch on popcorn and watch the tv. After a while of the lazy sex he will put his full action on you, in turn you don’t really have much of a choice if you want to finish watching the movie- you’ll konk out before the movie even finishes.
  * He loves your laugh. And is kind of aroused by it. Sometimes He makes joke before, after and in you’ll allow him to- during your intimate times. He just likes knowing that you like him for him. And what’s more him that being a complete troll all hours of the day?
  * Uh- you get dragged into his pranks, and don’t lie- it’s so much fun. You will never stay frowning for long if killer is your mate.
  * Killer mates for life. Your promis ring says ‘till dust due us part’ on the inside of the band. He really loves you, he couldn’t live the same without you.
  * He loves making stupid ass TikToks with you. Especially filming his _Real_ pranks to post.
  * He definitely has moaned louder than you and made fun of himself for it later. “looks like I’m more of a screamer, not a killer”. “Killer dear, this is the dining room table.”. Error really does hate it here sometimes.
  * Once tried to convince you to let nightmare watch so he could feed off your lust. He really wanted a month off... actually he just liked the idea of bragging to his boss without bragging. You both knew what he was doing before he even tried to do it. He just wanted to claim you while dark and handsome boss man had to watch his subordinate claim the woman most if not all of the good and bad guys fantasies about being with.
  * Honestly if you have dream a kiss it would probably make him drop out of the war and move out in the suburbs to stare out at the rain and tell tales about the lover that got away. Only killer would, yaknow, _kill_ him. That’s his mate buddy, and you keep them crusty musty busty ass lips to yourself. Talking bout being the protector of dreams or some shit- fuck outta here with that bullshit.
  * Dream always makes sure you sleep well. You know what he is doing. But you don’t have the heart to call him out n crush his little hopefull soul. Nightmare knows too, because he is in on his brother scheme to keep your dreams peaceful. _**No one**_ tells Killer, might as well just drop a live bomb on both teams.
  * In his mind- anyone who tried to protect you, other than him and his closest friends, is trying to break you from the inside out. He won’t allow anyone to hurt you. And especially not take you away from him.
  * I can smell the mommy issues from here. I can also feel the daddy issues. Mans got so many underlying things that explain his contradicting personality so well. Same with dust.
  * Sex isn’t a If part of his life, even if he will perv out sometimes. He wants to show he loves you in ever way, he is good at it too.
  * Experience with the whole dating thing, especially with humans:: 0.
  * He really tries though, give him a little hint here or ther to help him along. He gets the hints faster in they are hidden in a joke.
  * Smile at him, genuinely smile at him. He’d drop to his knees and ask for your hand in marriage. “But I won’t actually take your hand, you can keep it. Hand collections are more of horror’s thing. But uh... I would mind doing a little _fingering_ later?” And he will whip out one of horrors severed fingers.
  * Overall, He’s killer. And you love him.




	14. star sanses x short chubby Y/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing must else to it. From my tumblr

# have some star crew x short chubby Y/n Headcanons!

**Blue:**

  * Blue absolutely adores your figure, and may the angel help him when you wear that outfit that gives you that cute confidence boost.
  * He loves cuddling you! Or being attached to you in some way when you are in the same room. he just can't help it, he says your beauty draws him to you like a magnet.
  * You can always count on Blue to massage your thighs, tummy, or back after a long day.
  * Self-confidence is never an issue, when you have your own genuine blue able to list 500 things he loves about you and your body without batting an eyelash (even though he dosen't have any)
  * One not-really-a-problem though- the top shelves in your shared apartment/home will never have anything on them. After you both have had your fair share of scares with that blasphemous step-stool, you decided to make life easy on you both. Magic couldn’t solve everything.
  * The amount of times your both mistaken for children or high school sweethearts is actually concerning.
  * You will never escape the brother, he will tease you. Lovingly of course, he would never push anything too far, just some future brother in law bonding ;)
  * He wants to princess carry you, all the time. He keeps it to himself if it makes you uncomfortable of course, but otherwise, he wants to carry you to the sofa or bed to cuddle. It’s actually one of his favorite parts of the day. it’s is you, your it’s. He loves to make a show for you though, kissing all over your face and declaring that the prince has secured the royal Y/n!
  * Blue gets insecure, being big boned and short like most of his Sans counterparts. You never feel alone because he truly understands understands you.



**Dream:**

  * When you went on the first date with Dream he wouldn’t stop staring at you with that look. you didn’t know what _that look_ was at first so it made you feel insecure, _was it your outfit_? _Were skeletons uncomfortable with human mass_? _Was your hieght too low for his taste_? _What did skeletons like in a partner_? **Well obviously something about you was good, dream asked you on the date!**
  * Turns out that look was pure adoration, and a little shared anxiety on his part. he could feel your own worry’s building, that’s what made Dream realize he was giving you those love sick puppy eyes.
  * He quickly fixed it by spexplaing himself, sprinkling in a few stutters about how beautiful he thought you looked, especially when you dolled up just for him.
  * A plus- or a negative if you really wanted it to be. he can tell Immediately when you feel uncomfortable with someone or when someone’s comment was just a tad to much for you, and like the hero he was, he would wisp you away from the toxic presence. A true blessing he was.
  * When dream was absolutely exhausted, he liked to lay his head on your chest, listening to your heart and the little sounds from your soul.
  * He definitely had a cold feet period, worried the only reason you loved was because of his emotional influence. You had no idea what he was talking about though, and that’s how he found out you never really felt his cursed ability. That’s A story for another time though.
  * But he never makes a big fuss about your size or shape, unless you say something selfdepreciating. He likes to treat you like somone normal, because you are. Lord help you if you ever have self doubt though, he will shoot that demon dead before it even gets its nasty claws around you.
  * This man. He loves to surprise you from behind by wrapping his arms around your waist, and pampering you with butterfly kisses.
  * Chivalry isn’t dead, Dream is proof. He is such a refined gentleman.
  * Dare you say you snagged yourself a renicance man?
  * If he sees you somewhere he didn’t really plan on seeing you or know you were going to be, his first instinct is to wave and try to give you a hug as soon as possible! Unless it doesn’t suit the setting you guys are in- he has enough self control to know when and when not to glomp you.



**Ink:**

  * Man loves thick. That’s Plain and simple as one can put it. Any and all kinds of thick, he doesn’t need a soul or magic paint to feel alive when he has his Y/n, you are his everything. He loves his friends of course, but he really loves you. It got a little obsessive for a period of time, due to a posing threat to your relationship. He got ahold of himself though.
  * He’s horrible about bragging about you unless you ask him not too. His brain has one gear when it comes to you, and that’s ‘absolutely love and adoration’. He has the best SO and he would actually scream it from the rooftops, you wouldn’t have to ask him to either.
  * Ink coddles you.without regret or hesitation.
  * But he also malfunctions when turn his ways back on him.
  * Weekly Movie nights are his favorite dates, because he gets to snuggle with you on the couch.
  * Please be his earmufffs. Ink loves those thighs, and he’s going to let you know.
  * He will cover you head to toe in sweet loving smooches, praising every inch of your beautiful body.
  * One really weird thing that happened for a period of time after you expressed uncomfortable with your weight- the scaled of any kind disappeared. You must have bought 15 kitchen scales and 7 normal scales. But. They were gone in within 30 minutes of being in the house. It only stops if you ask him to not waste your money.
  * Turns out Ink was returning them and putting the money back in your wallet anyway though. But he did stop when you asked.
  * He can be a bit agrivating with his teasing, but he respects you more that you could ever know. He avoids anything that really would upset you, and would never do anything to hurt you.
  * He has a few slip ups like all the boys, and it takes him a litttle longer to catch on that he did something wrong: he does the most to fix his behavior and apologize though.
  * He has a really weird tendency to switch from an overflowing fountain of love and adoration, to acting like a mature marrried man. He trades these out often, you can never tell what makes them change. It could be the social norms for where you are, to he’s just lost in thought that day.




	15. Boyfriend scenarios. Drabble/incompleteish. “How you met”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I was unhappy with the way this turned out in the end. I got to one of my very favorite boys ( swapfell sans) I couldn’t decide what SF sans I wanted him to represent. I love all of them 0^0. Sir, nox, blackberry, black, milord, coffee, or malberry. So he is a very strange mix of them all, in a vague way- and I hate it, because I love his characters so much.  
> Edge’s part is weirdish to but I swear there’s is more to it to be continued later chapter of the BfS.
> 
> Otherwise, please give me some feed back, I just hopped back into the undertale fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these take place after the guys number into you but you didn't really notice, some are first date ideaish, some are when you both first talked, some imply that it was a one sided knowledge of the others existence and life before the meeting happened. It's really just all over the place. I struggles severely but pushed though. Maybe I need to make an actual book that's planned out, not just these ones hot collections.

👥 How you met.

🦴 classic 💙 \- 

It was a normal day for you, you had just gotten off your lunch break at work. You had a pretty decent side job as a barista when you weren't focusing on University work.

You finished disinfecting the tables, moving onto the counter when the little bell above the entrance chimed, whiming your focus to the door as you sauntered over to the cash register. 

”hi there! I'm (y/n) ill be your server today, what can I get for you?”

You took a quick glance at him- the fact that he was a monster not taking much space up in your thoughts as you pressed the correct buttons to place a new order on your register. He looked seemed to puff out his chest a little more when you looked at him, adjusting his posture too look more presentable. 

”heh- I don't know, Any recommendations? Im new here” his voice caried low tones that were more than pleasing in comparison to your squawking coworkers and boss.

Your grin widened and you relaxed, 

“it depends on the kind you like, the standard pour over dark roast, and americanos are good. Personally, the French blended cappuccino is my favorite.”

“that’s a kinda vanilla, right? Ill try one of those”

If you weren’t paying close attention you would have missed the brightness flash in his eyelights, you noted that he seemed to like vanilla before turning to make the coffee.

You handed him his blended, vanilla ice coffee with a grin, “Its on the house, for being the first to actually trying my recommendation.”

“thank you a Latte, (y/n)” he waved and made his way out of the shop

You paused to do a double take on what he said before your eyes squinted up and you started snickering, a little harder than you were proud to admit. Once you were done with your giggle fit, you went back to cleaning the counter. 

It was an especially, oddly calming day.

📙 classic 🍝 \- 

As any other day in your life, you were currently shopping for groceries. One problem, those damned snacks you wanted so badly were all the way on the top shelf, pushed back just beyond where your fingertips could reach.

In a mist of your desperation you tried to use anything in the surrounding isle to reach them, you pushed yourself up with one arm to try to get better reach but someone had lifted you up to grasp it. 

It wasn’t till said someone sat you down before embarrassment and shock settled in- Someone had just picked you up like a toddler!

“you should be more careful- it is easy to fall off things not meant to be climbed on!”

You flicked your eyes up, and mumbled out a thanks before you had to do a double take, you weren’t close to eye level with your snack savior- how tall was he?

You found yourself shocked as you craned your neck only slightly to meet his eyes. 

“erm- im sorry that you had to give me a lift” you would like to ignore the burning embarrassment on your cheeks but you were sure he had noticed,

“it is quite alright human! I would climb over shelfs to get my favorite snack too!” he beamed and your heart melted, why couldn’t everyone be as nice as this angel- wait did he call you human?

By the time you had to get over the shock he was indeed- not human, but a skeleton someone had called for him.

“oh- I must go, see you later human!” a fish-woman rounded the corner and pulled him away talking loudly about something you didn’t catch. 

You were left to stare at were he had once been. you had met an easily 6 and a half foot tall monster who helped you get your snacks off the top shelf.

It was a strangely nice shopping experience if not For how much of a space cadet you had been for the rest of the day.

🍫 red 😒 -

a bartender, that what you did on worknights. You had worked here before the place was bought by a fire monster named Grillby, and you still work here only now your boss is a fire-man.

You actually like working under Grillby more than the douche who had run the joint before. Grillby seemed more business savvy in terms of customer and employee satisfaction, he also cooked some bomb ass food, don’t even get me started on the fries and burgers he whipped up.

You and Grillby were a pretty dynamic duo, your mixology skills and his perfected food prep skills had business flowing in and out the doors nightly.

There was one Usual who Grillby always hand waited on, a skeleton with, pretty stylish, fur hood coat. 

You figured it was hand tailored or some form of designer brand.

For some reason tonight Grillby threw his order book at you, grumbling at you to ‘‘take Sans’ order’’ and he escaped to the back room. 

You knew that look, that was one unhappy flame monster. You looked back at the seemingly, drunk? skeleton man… drinking out of your public use mustard bottles. 

You sighed, if Grillby didn’t have the patience for this why did you think you would?

You served your last drink before making you way over to Grillby end of the bar, to the- sweating? Skeleton. He intrigued you- No digestive tract to consume said mustard or alcohol he had been tossing back, and no skin to sweat with.

“Hey Sans right?” you bend at the waist to meet his eye level, but he kept his head on his crossed arms

“yea yea Grillbz, pay t’ tab I know, didn I tell ya ta call me red anyway.”

“not ‘Grillbz’ hun. y/n at your service, red”

His head popped up a little too fast

“oh hey- yer th’ cutie who never takes my order”

“maybe I would if you sat at my end of the bar, cutie” I mocked with a wink “now what do you want? G is on break”

“can I ord’er a hot bartender a date’?”

I snickered “no, but my number is free for a limited time only” Quickly I scribbled it on Grillby scratched over remains of what seemed to be a drunken order.

‘Red

xxx-xxx-xxxx

<3 Y/n L/n’

“sweet-“ he grinned as his eyelights fizzed out and his head dropped. You caught his falling skull and gently placed it on his still folded arms. I tucked the paper into his inside pocket,near his phone then continued my shift.

I never noticed a taller skeleton barging in and snatching red by the hood before dragging him out of the bar- but maybe in the future I will see him again.

😒 edge 🧂 -

Your meeting with edge was farm from what you would hope. Being found in the middle of a losing battle against 3 larger men is not what you would call the perfect meeting wedding story but that’s how it went down.

-

My breath was ragged, my knuckles were bruising, my lip and eye were busted, skin seared with aches from forming bruises and stinging dirt filled gashes.

I felt predatory eyes on me, my heart searching calling out for help even after I had been struggling on with this fight. It has been merely 35 minutes but my body felt as if it has been hours to days.

They had wanted my wallet, and ‘a good time’. My soul howled with rage and aggression in a pitiful attempt to scare of my attackers. 

“drop dead assholes!” I glowered pure anxiety and adrenaline thrashing through my veins.

“common skank, you probably have to pay people to touch you anyway-“

The leader made strangled gargling sounds as he was lifted off his feet by the back of his shirt

“that is quiet enough out of you.” A tall skeleton in uniform held a intimidating stare, and a sharpened red bone. With a solid swing, he struck the hilt end on one of the minions head then launched it at the pussy who tried to scramble away. He through the leader head first into a wall.

“keep your grimy hands to yourself and get a job” he hissed as the leader held his, most likely shattered, skull

His hawkish gaze settled on my hunched form as I used all my might to push my self up straight, hands no longer on my knees for support. 

“Thank you, mr?” It felt like he He was looking right through me

“I am the great papyrus but You may call me Edge, human. You are coming with me since I had even bothered saving your life-“

He scooped me up and I wailed out a protest in pain, but he ignored me as he adjusted my somewhat limp body so I was curled comfortably over his shoulder.

“I will fix up the basics of what I can, but only to see that my bother to help you was not in vain, understand me human? Now were do you live.”

-

He seemed aggressive but I was led to believe it was really just his way of showing care- tough love but more tough friendship. If you could consider us friends?

-

He dug through my coat pocket pulling out my keys

“It’s the only gold one” I informed before he bothered sifting through every key.

Soon the door flung open and he marched inside my house, like he owned the place. He was almost a little too comfortable with the current situation.

He place me on one of my dining room chairs

“Do not move, human.” He ordered, observing my curt nod with a small mumble of agreement then walked back my hallway In search of something. 

He soon appeared in front of me again placing the medical kit on the table before pulling his own chair over to me, getting started on healing me with magic and bandaging the larger winds that magic couldn’t fully heal.

I had offered him dinner and a place to stay the night since it was nearly 2 In the morning, but he simply grinned proudly, and said he had to get home to his brother. 

He handed me his number as he was preparing to leave “if you find yourself in anymore situations, I will beat anyone to ash within reason for you, y/n” and he was gone, you did notice the few ginger snap cookies he had snatched before he left though.

You don’t know why, but even after today’s events, and not telling the large skeleton man your name, you feel a sense of protection looming over you.

🌮 Blue 💕 \- your college was running your patience thin today, you were given the wrong coffee, you were missing a folder, forgot to turn in a worksheet, stumbled across people blazing it up in the bathroom- got yelled at for smelling like drugs.

and now you sat in your last class before lunch, daydreaming about your delicious packed lunch. you spent an hour last night cooking it to perfection, even having some for dinner.

A tap on your upper arm zoomed you right back into the real world of being hungry. Gazing around, then meeting eyes with the skeleton monster In your class, sans, you believe his name is. 

“Erm, sorry to bother you human, I mean miss Y/n! But we are project partners for this week and I wanted to see if we could get a head start or exchange numbers…” he looked away looking a little more blue than normal.

“Sure thing, here’s my phone-“ I slide my phone over to him “to be honest I have no idea what’s happening, I zoned out all class, so we could probably meet up this lunch period and discuss what all needs to be done and who’s doing what.”

He brightened up a bit more from his shy state, his face a brighter blue too. I guess it’s a skeleton thing?

“Ok! The sensational sans has put his number in your phone and has the lovely human y/n’s number saved!”

I couldn’t stop my little grin, he was cute, a little annoying for someone our age but he reminded you of a golden retriever just with adhd.

Suddenly my grin widened into a bashful smile as I tried to hide it with my sleeve. I caught on quickly that the blue meant he was blushing to, it wasn’t just a skeleton thing- 

“You think I’m lovely? Huh. I think your pretty special yourself.” My grin wouldn’t go away and my jaw was starting to lock up, my eyes stayed averted before flickering back too see why he was so quiet.

He’s eyelights looked fuzzy and he was almost a solid blue, his mouth was caught open tripping silently on words he didn’t know how to say.

His eyes cleared back a bit more and he looked as if he was trying to find an excuse. “Mweh! You really think so human?”

“Yeah, you are the sensational sans aren’t you?”

The bell sounded out deafening me, but blue didn’t seem as fazed as he scattered trying to leave before he embarrassed himself in front of you anymore

You figured he would walk with you to lunch to work on your project, but I guess not.

🍭 Stretch 😪 -

the youngest teacher would always get the tedious tasks piled on top of their already heavy workload,why? Because you’ll do it without complaint. You were the one who wanted this job after all.

Parallel parking was an ass to do, but alas you found no way around it this time. 

You look back and notice it was, chefs kiss, perfect. Little you danced a happy cha-cha in your head as you got the neatly stacked folder and case off the passenger seat, one of your favorite students had broken a bone and you took it apron yourself to personally deliver his work, along with being a temporary homeschool teacher if needed.

You absolutely adored the little skeleton that would brighten even your cloudiest day. Now all you had was a bunch of smart ass kids who seemed to be bred to make your life a little worse. You managed to get through the days.

A light knock is all you provided, if blue was just on the other side you could almost feel the throbbing headache getting worse at the slamming fist on a door. The door opened and there stood my star student, truly an angel.

“Hi there blue, how are you feeling?” Modest with my voices volume, my mom really did seep through the professional-side of me when it came to blue.

“Hello ms.Y/n! I’m feeling much better!-“ his voice matched mine before he turned and called out like an alarm “Paps, ms.y/n is here!!”

I couldn’t help but grin, much better he felt, indeed.

He quickly took hold of my sleeve with his unbroken arm, dragging me to the couch.

“You said you are going to be my homeschool teacher this weekend, right Ms.Y/n?”

“Yep, all of your classes papers are right here, i made sure to get everything in order. We’ve got all weekendto catch you up for this week so don’t feel rushed, ok?” I set down the pile of stuff on the coffee table, quickly separating it into 9 need stacks. I knew the mom in me was slipping out fast, but I still kept my teacher composure as a taller skeleton waltzed his way down the stairs. 

“You look... not old hag enough to be a college teacher Y/n” he mumbled, he had obviously just recently woken up.

“Papyrus! Don’t talk to ms.Y/n like that!” Blue almost looked offended for you as he clung to your side.I laughed at the twos antics. 

“You don’t need to call me ms.y/n outside of school grounds. Formalities are a drag sometimes anyway.”

Said ‘paps’ looked fully alert now that blue had been staring ice daggers into his scull.

“Heh, sorry about that. Names papyrus but the nicknames stretch.” He grinned and blue seemed to relax more. 

“Well stretch, I’m Y/n, this ray of sunshine’s teacher” I pat blue on the head and he grinned. for a college student, he was more like a child. Maybe that’s why I liked him so

Much.

Stretch nodded, he seemed pleased with the current situation. 

“If you guys need anything lemme know, I’ll be in the kitchen.” And he strolled off to what I assume was the kitchen.

“Do not need assistance from him, human Y/n. The magnificent Blue is best for assistance if you want it done in a timely manner!” You recognize the nickname from the first time you meet him, the superintendent didn’t appreciate it, saying it was racist, but you found it endearing. 

You didn’t miss the snort from the kitchen though, with blues volume you knew stretch had heard him.

“Well blue, we should get started, time flies when you procrastinate.” You knew better than to think of him as someone who would procrastinate, but there were only a few hours of the day you could help him with his work in person.

-

“And this would be the same measure due to theses being congruent angles. Do you remember this Theorem, here?” I went to point but stopped short, he had answered me completely awake not even five minutes ago. Now he sat, hunched over in an uncomfortable looking position, very lightly snoring away.

With a smile on my face I checked my phone, 8:30. Bed time, I suppose.

I carefully made my way to the kitchen, to see Stretch snoozing away too, laptop flashing a low battery symbol. I saved his works and plugged in the cord that was sitting on the other chair. 

“Hey, Stretch, wake up” I made sure to keep my voice low enough to not carry into the living room but loud enough he should stir. But, he didn’t even flinch. His snoring seemed to lighten though. 

“I suppose we are all quite tired then.” I mumbled and crept back into the living room. I looked up the stairs, I could very easily tell what room was Blue’s. So without very much thought I scooped him up gently, taking careful consideration of his still shattered arm. He was light enough for me to carry comfortably, it wasn’t the first time I had carried him like this.

I could still here the cracking of bone scraping around my inner ear when I closed my eyes, I could see his face when the group of people that had always bothered him slammed the locker door shut while he was putting away his books. and worse of all, that scream, that terrible pained scream. and the hot tears that fell on my neck while I carried him,and his bone fragments to my car, rushing him to the monster hospital. 

I made sure the students faced the most. They were just shy of the legal age, but I made it my mission the were charged as adults. They were given a hefty punishment, community service, assigned mostly in monster community’s, and plenty of other punishment. I made sure they were expelled from any non-reform school within the state.

I made sure to publicize this at school, While Doing the most to keep blue away from it.

I had to pinch myself out of the thought a before I pushed his already cracked door open.

With care, i tucked him in, placing his arm in the correct sleeping position. I gave a caring kiss to his forehead, before leaving the room, leaving the door open enough for light to leak through.

I was just about done with cleaning up the papers, the complete and todo stacks marked clearly. My stuff was already in a messy pile.

“Hey Y/n” my brain set off alarms

“Oh, good nap Stretch?” I grinned up at him

“Heh yeah. But really, than you, it means a lot.” He looked away with a soft smile, glowing

“Oh it’s really no big deal! I’d do anything to help my students” I attempted a bashful dismissal

“Even hiding a lawsuit from said student and his family?” His grin widened

“I uh, stay doing the most? Favoritism?” I scratched my neck and looked away, I felt a little hot all of a sudden. He laughed at me

“I thought teachers didn’t take excuses? Well I mean thanks, for sticking out for my brother when I can’t.” 

“Really, it’s nothing” my face was bright red and I couldn’t see keep eye contact, I promptly stood up with my massive pile of school materials. “I uh, should be going though, blue is already in bed.” I smiled at the cute thought

He took the stack from me “I know you did this because you wanted to, so let me help carry your stuff to your car.”

“Thank you Stretch, it’s just out front.” 

We made small talk on the way to my car, nothing much, just how blue was doin in his classes, what my job was like, what he did, so on.

I closed the passenger door, Everything in place for my trip home. “Thank you for the help! I problem would have dropped everything by now” I joked, he grinned

“Hey, would you like to go out for lunch or something? Payback for this weekend of course heh...” he was orange, I take it as some form of skeleton blush, 

blue said so at least. 

“I would like that, here’s my number. Cuz I’m blues teacher of course” I grinned him, noticing his embarrassment. 

“Yeah-eh see you tomorrow Y/n!” And like that he glitched away.

On my way home i didn’t need the radio with the joyous song my soul was singing.

💜 milord 🎖️ \- you hung out with mutt, being best friends, almost always staying at the guys house, pulling video-game or Netflix-and-puff all nighters. You and mutt were puffing on one of mutts  special  smokes . Just laughing and having a good time with each other watching the NTT and MTT collaborative special that aired today. Milord was supposedly “out at the capital this week, so it was okay to lounge in the living room” but you had a feeling it was only because he knew you would clean the living room spotless and have dinner at least started before the captain himself returned, having made it an unconscious habit after the first few times of offering after seeing mutt so stressed out.

“You only call me bestie cuz I make sure mr.sir won’t be bothered by our hotboxing. Living rooms a bit big for hotboxing though doncha think?” I quirked a brow at him, feeling my tough betray me, slurring my normally clear speech. 

“I do like when mommy looks after me,Heh, nah, your my bestie cuz your my bestie, boo thang” he grinned, letting his head fall back again.

You grimaced, hearing him talk like that made your want to curl into the self’s.

“Not cuz I let you win at Mario cart?” I smirk back

“Shut the hell up, I win those rounds fair and square!”

“When is sans going to be home anyway? Wouldn’t want him coming to find the hose a wreck.” I closed my eyes, tuning into the sounds of the tv and listening for mutts reply.

“Uh”

“Uh?” I echo back

I can feel the force change, mutt bristles beside me.

“Mutt I swear to the angel-“

“Heh, not so funny story… you’d never guess who’s outside right now”

“If I open my eyes, and there is more that two people and a tv, I’m will find out how to turn a skeleton into my new throw rug.”

“Human.” A sharp voice cuts in.

Feeling mutt slip into the void, as soon as the voice filled the room, you made note to plan for new Halloween decorations.

“Hiya dearest sans of mine, how was work? Would you like to join for some quality NTT and MTT?” I refused to open my eyes, knowing that those eye lights would be sharp enough to cut into my very soul.

“I would like to know how long you have been canoodling with my brother and doing his chores.” 

Your head shot up faster than the rest of your body, making to world blur briefly. His eye lights weren’t mean, they were sad, crushed even.

...you know what, your beginning to think that being scolded for smoking and told he hated you smoking in the house you was a little better than hearing that disappointing tone. 

“WoAh- hey now, I don’t know what page you think me and mutt are on but that’s not the right one. He’s nothing more than my friend. I’m not a big fan of being a mutts bitch”

His stare finally met yours, if not still going through you. So you continued.

“I’m really sorry for not airing out the house before you got home, milord, I was going to clean and make dinner-“

“-So you’d rather be a MiLady?”

…

..

“P-pardon?”

“You said you didn’t fancy being, as crudely as you put it, the mutts bitch. So you would fancy being a milords, milady?”

His obvious flush rivaled yours, and made it clear that he hand the intended on this situation playing out like it was, or maybe your confusion is being mistaken for rejection.

“Too bad, you said you aren’t the mutts mate. you are now under my protection, therefore are A MiLady. that’s final.” 

“Sans-“ mutt was back

“Silence!… unless you do not wish to be Milady?” They both looked at you, you gave a weak smile. Mutts own weak grin was heavily strained, edging into the violent territory.

“Id like to be a, milady, as you put it.”

Now, you had no idea what being their milady meant,yet you really didn’t want to know what saying no to Milords ‘protection’ meant either.

Despite not feeling anything but platonic for mutt, you kinda wished you were his mate, so this event wouldn’t have taken place, Milord being angry was normal, upset though… him being upset never ended well. You doubt he would harm you, but something in you screamed not to hurt his feelings by denying him a... friendship? The title milady, when milord said it like he did, seemed so intimate, his eye lights soft towards you... you couldn’t have denied him, even if you hadn’t been best friends with his brother.

“But uh...”

Mutts relief was short lived when you opened your mouth again

“What would I need protection against?” You worried more to yourself than them, fearing someone was after your head again.

There was mutts relief again.

“The ass whopping you would have got for smoking in the living room” you grinned back at him

Milord groaned, agony presenting itself on his face as his brother was back to his jokester mannerisms.

“Enough out of you both, for the angel. no more smoking in my living room either!”

“Sorry milord” you and mutt parroted.

“say milady,” mutts grin was teasing as you flushed “I thought I heard som about you making dinner tonight?”

“Oh yeah!” And like that you rushed to make dinner for you n your boys.

“Mutt.”

“Uh..yeah milord?”

“Thank you.”

...

Every time you go out now, there is a weird, but calming sense of security. 

🚬 mutt ♣️ \- You and ya home boy, mutt, met in a weirdly normal way, you were helping someone you coincidentally ran into so often you just became friends, Black. Though, you liked to call him sir teasingly.

You ran into Black alone the first ten times, then, some other odd number of times, the pair ran into you. 

Mutt had mistaken you having some sort of romantic involvement with his brother the first time Black stumbled into your day while with his brother. 

...

“Are you sure you don’t have some kind of magic ability to know were I am at all times?” You shook your head with a shy smile at the two, waving a notice to the taller plus-one that Black had with him.

“you would wish that were the case, wouldn't you?” he grumbled, black wanted to keep you out of his brother mind and sight, not wanting you to become one of his accessories. He quite liked the strange friendship you had, but it wouldn't be possible if the mutt lured you in for just a fling. “No, I suppose if your soul longed for my vigilance I couldn't deny it, how am I to live up to my title if I did.” a small smirk played on his face, teasing you with a vague reference to an inside joke.

“Well of course not, Sir, ” your grin back was also teasing, in a cat like way. “So what's the occasion this time, I though you ‘preferred doing things solo’?” he had once rejected your offer to help carry his groceries using that exact line, and it still held amusement for you.

Mutt had accompanied Bkack, appearing last minute by his side. He was worried as to why his brother had suddenly taken such a liking to going out alone and doing things by hand himself. Rarely ever wanting him to come along, even on grocery trips. So he invited himself. Black most certainly did not appreciate it.

His brain was lagging a bit when his brother and a beautiful woman he was never introduced to before started talking so casually... Then when the woman had mentioned His brothers ‘prefrence for solo’ he realised that Black might not have left the house just for a store trip but for some along time with his girlfriend... And therefore he assumed his brothers mate mistaked his own presence to their date as an invitation for something else.

“Nothing like that, I didn't know my bro was going out for a date, my bad.” h waved, like he was trying to bat the idea out of the air, his grin was right. 

knowing his brother would likely not like if he let the insinuation of him joining for their after date activities. He didn't aim to imply Black would invite another male for a three-person-no-pants-party without bringing it up with her first.

“WHAT IN THE JEVIL ARE YOU ON ABOUT, MONGREL?”as he flinched like mutts words had bitten him, Blacks whole skull burned,proper tone gone. 

The human woman looked at him with pure shock, before amusement took over tenfold. She laughed so hard a few stray tears fell from her face as she tried to right herself. 

“DO NOT encourage my brothers filthy-minded antics, Y/n!” Blacks quick trip to the store and back turned into a show ran just for his embarrassment. His human friend only lost what little they could collect of themself again, and his brother joined them.

Black lost his cool, his embarrassment getting to him before he could register it

“Ugh-I'm going back home, you may see to the groceries yourself then Mongrel!” he huffed and turned, his step glitching him through nothingness, back to his home. But he heard when you caught your breath to call out before he left-

“Awe, Black come back!”

But he was already gone. 

“Sorry f’r date crashin” he mumbled, still grinning

“If grocery shopping is your ideal threesome predate, you need help.” you nickkered at his flush. “But that's not what was  going down anyway. Just a friendly run-in, that seems to happen often with us.”

“Heh, so..milord, He didn't give me a list.”

“Common, we can isle shop together” linking your elbow with his, you started on your way. 

...that's what black dramatically says happened anyway, claiming to be the best matchmaker, even if he didn't want you to be friends in the first place. 

You guys ditched shopping for some 7’ bar-hopping, leaving your (full of random crap) cart. 

Well, it was more like a basketball hop for you two. You still tease, who you now call, Rus, for using his magic to cheat.

You really liked his strangely tailored out dates, he was a really good friend.

🔪 Axe 🍩 -

The outside world was busyling today, everyone scurrying around on a Friday afternoon. But you- you were scurrying because of panic. You forgot to get pickup the food for the baby shower! You can't let yourself ruin your best friends first baby shower! 

Of course you clumsily tripped over Yourself trying to avoid other people, scuffing your hands and knees. Just peachy. 

By the time you got to the store, it had a ‘closed sign’ flipped and a large mot taped to the door. “Sorry deary, I couldn't wait any longer, I left a key around back for you.

Love, muffet”

Oh for fucks sake.

You slinked around back and began your search for the key. You would strangle her if this was another one of her tricks. You didn't think it would be though, because buffet was genuinely excited to bake for a baby shower, telling you stories of her own ‘babies’. 

You can't fucking find it. You had no home in almost breaking your toes by kicking the dumpster. 

“God damn it Muffet. Don't do this to me right now” begging the stars that her in the past heard you. It didn't help. 

You were micro millimeters away from sobbing out your frustrations. Today couldn't get any worse.

“Your a very emotional burglar”

You didn't even turn, if some guy in an aley behind buffers wants to kill you, let him. You can't face your best friend in an hour just to say ‘so I know the cake was the most important part of revealing your baby's sex, but I didn't pick it up in time’

“Im the worst best friend ever, and Muffet isn't helping my case” you grumbled, flopping Ont the wall beside you and sitting down in the nasty ass aley.

“You n't even going to look at someone when they talk to you?”

“Im hopping your a creepy old man whose come to kill me and get my suffering overwith. You don't sound very creepy old man though so maybe the universe enjoys my suffering”

It was quiet.

Then he started laughing, howling at your little rant.

“S’it really that bad, kid?”

“Dude you have no idea, my best friend's baby shower cake is in there and Muffet didn't tell me where she hid the key.”

“Oh, this thing?”

You spun fast enough to give yourself whiplash, you gave no ducks about the blurring and ending world, you just cared about that shiny gold key stamped with a large purple M.

“Oh my God! You found it, my hero!” you squawked in delight, rushing over to him, tripping over yourself as you stood up.

Snatching the keys out of his hand and kissing his cheek, you couldn't stop the rain of praise and thanks from falling out of your face.

Scrrting inside at max speed, you found the cake, and a handfull of very amused spiders. 

“Its not funny you guys, you could have help me!” they scuttled about in amusement, purring lovingly

“Oh okay fine, I'm not mad. You nearly gave me a heart attack though!” you couldn't help but scratch each if their tiny soft belly 

“You little ones are lucky I love you.”

“... You like those things?” that some voice from before sounded a little strained with disgust 

“Of course, they are so sweet when they want to be.”

“... Sure, okay ,human”

Huffing, you patted your tiny helpers on the head “everyone's always digging on you little guys.

“Is that why you aren't scared of me, you frolic with spiders?”

“Why would image scared of you?” you asked dumbly “ohmy fuck I'm going to be late! I'm sure the spiders will see you out, buy a snack or something, it's on me!” you nodded to the spiders, who would collect your ill for his snack latter “Uh- bye mr. Skeleton!”

And zip, you were gone.

Later at he party you had to excuse yourself. You just kissed a spooky skeleton man and bought him a spider treat because he helped you find a key. In your rushed panic you didn't even register the scene that played out, but now that you can and did- you felt lightheaded. You can be such a ditz sometimes.

And you know buffers is going to try and get you to go out with the random skeleton man after the spiders tell her about your fight or flight response induced brain kissed his cheekbone.

🔪 Butch 🥺 -

“EXCUSE ME-” you bearly heard it. It was a timid but bold voice, the sound had you confused. looking around you found the source, his posture said shy, but his height put it off. 

“CAN YOU HELP ME FIND THE PASTA?” you made eye contact and grinned lightly, he mirrored it with a hopeful confused smille

“Sure can. little be adventure for both of us, I havent been to this Walmart before.”

“I HAVE NOT EITHER! I AM VERY LOST”

monsters have only been on the surface for less than a year, them being allowed in stores without an escort or being forced into taking delivery, was a newer thing. So it didn't surprise you. It made you feel warm to know he got none-racist, helpful vibes from you. 

With your own basket in hand, you started off

“Wince we are shopping buddies now, what all do you have to pick up, if we know what all we need the hunt should be a little easier.”

“WONDERFUL IDEA HUMAN SHOPPING BUDDY” he beamed 

Oh my God he was adorable, like a golden retriever puppy, but like 6’4.

your strangely fun shopping adventure, like all good things, must come to an end. 

“Thanks for helping me with my groceries Butch” 

“OF COURSE! THAN YOU FOR HELPING ME NAVIGATE THE LARGE STORE, HUMAN Y/N”

Papyrus, or ‘butch’, liked to call you varients of the name human. 

“You know what, of you ever get lost again, you can take my phone number. I've lived here as long as I can remember, so I'll be glad to help out my new adventure buddy” you handed him the receipt you were just scribbling on.

“OH WOWIE...” he stared down at the paper 

“What's wrong paps?”

Then you were quite literally swept off your feet

“THANK YOU SO MUCH FRIEND”

You were giggling uncontrollably as he spun you in his princess hold. “Oh my God, ” you gasped, still giggling- having caught a case of the giggles- “easy prince charming, it's not every day you sweep a lady off their feet”

He stopped and flushed a honey-toned grey. “MY APOLOGIES HUMAN FRIEND! THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST GO BACK HOME TO HIS LAZY BROTHER NOW!!” he made a mad dash down the street 

You had to put your hand to your mouth to stop the giggle fit from coming again.

“What a fun guy”

That singular red gaze never stopped watching you that day. From the moment you met the brother, till the second you laid down in bed.

But the late night phone call you revived, and the loud shy voice on the other end did distract you from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me 3 months of consistently working on this to finish it. They are just random first meeting drabbles, generated from the back of my brain. They aren't thought out, and I just wrote what my brain came up with. Their personality were not thought out when I wrote the scenarios. I just wrote. And boy did it get forced out on the last few, even if they are my favorite characters. 
> 
> Please check out my Tumblr, I post everyday. I'm going to be having a voting/poll coming up soon having to deal with my next Work, and what it should be. Asks/request also help push out new chapters. SketchyDyslexic is the blog name!


	16. V important Update

No chapter update yet, sorry! But I do have some important info!

To me it's important at least...

<https://uquiz.com/Fb0UEv> \- that's a Uquiz link to help me decide what the fanfic I make next is going to be! I wanted my readers to give me some feedback for what they want to read. I tried to make it a little more fun by giving you silly results at the end.

<https://sketcheydyslexic.tumblr.com/> And there is my Tumblr link! 

I am very excited that I learned how to do links, don't pick on me lmao.

I'm going to take a week or so waiting for the feedback but if I don't get much I'm doing whatever the diddly damn I want to.

I finally got my job back this week, after being laid off _Covid style._ So I can't spend all of my time on fanfic- butim going to still be active!


	17. Fresh / parasite! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’ Hello! How are you? I hope I'm not bothering you-If i am I'm so sorry! You don't have to this if you don't want to or just so tried to do it. I'm gonna ask for a one character if it's okay with you ofc! Well here my request:  
> What would Fresh do if his Y/N is a parasite too? The only difference is Y/N has a mask which looks like a real human face so it's so hard to understand if Y/N a parasite or not. One day fresh get angry to Y/N and take out his glasses and ofc Y/N take out her mask too and Y/N is more scarier than Fresh what would fresh do?  
> I'm so so so sorry if it's a really complex question! You can delete it if you want! Have a good day 😁’’ - ask on my tumbr

this month has been stressful for everyone, the city packed full of tourists due to the upcoming monster holiday: A lot of charter buses with annoying school kids and fretting chaperones, Racist’s and anti-monster mobs protesting in already heavy traffic areas, peaceful pro-monster protesters doing what they came to do but still trying to keep from troubling normal civilians, families from out of town coming home for human holidays, monsters bustling about in preparation for the public celebration, everyday robbery and mugging happening more and more with the influx of people. Now with the holidays a week away, everyone is struggling to feel the festive joys with all the chaos.

Even Your boyfriend, who is probably the most chillax guy to grace this Half of the city, is struggling to keep hold of his patience. Like everyone else right now, it's slipping through his phalanges like extra-fine grit sand. He can't make his speedy escapes on a skateboard because of all the people walking the sidewalks, some even forced into the road. His normal parks around here filled with school kid who litter everywhere, and now the artistic graffiti that was covering the skate ramps walls, we're beginning to get covered in terrible quality paints own by kids who just wanted to copy/paste phallic symbols everywhere they could. The protesters moving from just protesting to harassing the monster citizens of the city.

Overall- Fresh was having a really hecking bad time. His mate, Y/n, is busy with work and now their family is here to pester them about their monster boyfriend and how he is making them a target for the violent protesters. This year, this holiday was really getting under his skin. Everything that kelp him calm and kinda fuzzy hearted is starting to royally suck.

But it is all going to be okay, Fresh is going to take his Lovley Y/n out to dinner tonight. A peaceful moment to celebrate the Holliday together. Just him, his babe, a beautiful night out, eating their favorite foods from their favorite restaurant. Now, all he has to do is go get ready for his date.

“Hey, Fresh!”

Ah, finally, his angel is here. He was getting kind of sick looking at the protesters in the distance.

“Heya, Y/n babe. You ready to-”

He couldn't even finish, you looked stunning. You never failed to take the breath out of his nonexistent lungs. From when you dress up to match him that day, to your comfy clothes you insist are not appropriate to wear out in public. He really didn't want to wait until he got to try the human tradition of marrying you.

“Common fresh, we're going to be late” your warm grin always conflicted with your faux scolding, It always made him feel at home.

“Oops, my bad babes”

“geez, your such a space cadet!” He just barely missed grabbing your tongue when you stuck it out at him playfully.

“Your words wound me, Babette”

“Im a professionally trained warrior, I thought you knew” I snickered back,coaxing his own laughter. His smart quips and weird nicknames always make you grin a little larger, skintight mask or not. I mean really, the world really have advanced in the prosthetics field.

It didn't take long for you both to fall into each other's steps, walking downtown hand in hand- easily chatting about topics that bounced around often, before easing into a comfortable happy silence. You both never really needed to say much to be happy in each other's presence.

slidding into the booth and being greeted by your server, you grinned at him before leaning in and whispering

“Couples get a free desert!” your eyebrows wriggled as you pulled your best memeable face

“Dessert before dinner? How irresponsible... Let's do it!” his Chesire grin matched your own. Yes, you were both adults. Let the kids have their fun.

So you both ordered and are your desert first, giggling and joking back in forth.

Then your actual food came, and you calmed down enough to eat without getting hiccups. Finding a few more adult-like conversation topics.

“Im sorry we haven't been able to spend much time together recently, Fresh,work is really whipping me. I've missed you so much!” your apologies were always genuine but he was still a but on edge about it, how couldn't he be? The world was wishing you away from him more and more. He missed you too, he missed your hugs, how you would spend the night with him after you both fell asleep on the couch after a movie marathon- he missed loving you, and being loved by you. Sometimes you both got to busy to even talk on the phone.

“I missed you too, Y/n. I hope we get a chance to relax soon, you can see how stressed you are” you hummed happily as he moved his hand to hold yours on the table, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. “Would you want to-”

He didn't even get to finish before a few people from the table beside you started calling for the manager obnoxiously loud. You gave them a weird look before turning back to Fresh, raising your brow a bit trying to urge his attention away from the strange customers besides you. He reluctantly put his attention back on you, he started sweating a little.

“Er. As I was saying. It's been a long time since we could relax, so me and you should spend the night toget-”

A hand slamed down on your table, and your head shot up so fast it made you feel a little dizzy. as soon as you saw the woman- your face scrunched up into a frowning scowl, one to rival the woman's ownlookmof disgust.

“ _I refuse to eat here with some monsterfucking freaks, it makes me sick! You should be ashamed to frolic with this beast then still call yourself human!_ ”

You caught on that fresh wasn't going to interfere with this in anyway, by the lack of censoring.

You just stared right through her, a horrible snake of rage coiling in your chest- threatening to snap whatlittke of the self restaint you had left from being worn on my stress. You now saw what fresh was starting at previously- the bitch had the anti-matter symbol plastered right to her shirt for all to see. She was a shameless racist. Your hand started to get a little sore from the stop fresh had on it. You knew he would be on you after a little while for what you were about to do. But his grip on you told you he wasn't going to stop you from doing it either.

“I rufese to eat in the presence of a flaming pile of shit-” you snapped back at her “please excuse yourself from the dining room, it's against the regulations to have such filth in a public eating environment.” she was practically steaming with how red she was “Next time you shiwer,make sure to scrub the ignorance off, it's not a good look honey.” you still weren't quite done, even with fresh’s blank glasses, agape mouth, and bone crushing grip on your hand.

“Sorry ma'am, but it seems I've lost my appetite. Suck that such nice resonance can still let roaches infest it.” now you were done. You stood up, and took fresh with you. Hand in hand you left your favorite restaurant, having already laid the cash under a cup on the table.

“I hate humans.” You just bearly caught it- but you most definitely didn't like that you did.

“Excuse me?” you tried to keep your voice easy and steady. It worked for the most part, you really couldn't help the slight offence your tone took.

“Excuse you.” he snapped back at you

You stopped and snatched your hand away from his like it had burned the skin right off of it. You had just made a scene of yourself in public to defend both of your rights- paid for the dinner he asked you on- and tried to keep him away from the situation escalating enough to personally affect him, and he is going to insult you? You would have been okay if he said he hated that human, but no- he said he hated the whole lot of you, and proceed to throw you in with them by ‘excusing you’.

“ _Fresh_.” you tried to give him the warning that his attitude was irking into very dangerous territory.

“ _Human_ ” his glasses still held the blank state they did in the restaurant, and his casual smile was ow a deep settled scowl. Your patience was running very very thin now that even your boyfriend was starting to be unappreciative of what you do.

“Im not going to play these games, Fresh. Knock it off or go home.” you didn't want to spend any more time with him if he was going to act like this-sure you missed your boyfriend but if he wasn't going to appreciate you, then he could go cry by himself until he did.

“Im pretty sick of your games too. you can't tell me what to do,Human.” You were boiling with rage, and didn't really give a damn about the wisps of magicflarring behind his blank glasses.

“Oh really? I'm not Y/n anymore? I'm Just _some human_ , huh? _Well that's perfectly fucking fine, Fresh._ Because I'm done being _Your_ human. Go figure you shit out and don't bother talking to me until you've learned to appreciate when someone actually cares about you.” now you didn't normally curse in front of him, since he didn't like to censor you buy also didn't really enjoy non-family-friendly language. But you really were drawing the line there. You didn't stand for any form of racism, and you especially weren't dating it either. You didn't know what was with him, but if he wasn't mature enough to talk about it instead of taking it out on you, you were leaving.

You turning on your heel and started back to your home, glad that you were only planning to move in together. You got a good few block’s, before you were tugged into an ally, and slammed against the wall.

“Dont just walk away from me, Y/n!” his voices low and highly agitated

“And what are you going to do about it, Fresh!? Make me beg to have a racist back as my boyfriend again?! No thanks!”

fresh snarling at you before ripping his glasses off and tossing them harshly. You were hardly affected, you've looked in a mirror once or twice in your life.

“Dont you dare call me a racist- You aren't breaking up with me because of something you made up either!” he was bristling at the edges, socket aflame in his disdain

“I'm not- you!- You can't tell me what to do! You power-heavy headed jerk! I can and I will because already did!” you seethed back at him, goad the mask wasn't heating up as much as your actual face was. But it was still suffocating, you were already hyperventilating a little with how mad you were, so you ripped the mask off, not caring that it tore.

“I know I can't! Please don't break up with me, I swear I'm not racist, I was just upset that you have to deal with it because of me” he wailed, tears pricking up et the edges, before he wiped them vigorously with his palms. Only when he looked back up did he notice- you face was a different shade, and your eyes were also a socket akin to his own- one homing a parasite that was leaching off the beautifully cracked soul in the other.

He backed away, intimidated by the parasite who just snatched his lover away without a trace, one that very obviously held more sheer raw power than he did. Hands rating slightly to protect himself if neasisery, those eyes were not happy with him, not one bit. The parasite in her sunken eye socket was practically hissing at him itself- fucking scary shit.

Doing another once over of his new opponent- it clicked. This wasn't a thief who took his angel... This _was_ his angel!

Baffled, he stopped, and just stared into your eyes, much like he would normally do with the faux set. He often claimed he could see your soul through them, and sometimes made a comment about how his own reflected in yours- but he never ever though that he wasn't seeing his own parasite through your eyes, but he was starting through the shield that hid yours.

He couldn't help it when his can't reached to cup your cheek, rubbing small circles right under you eye sockets

“you're so beautiful...” he really was lost in your eyes at this point, leaning in then back out ever so slightly. You could tell he wanted to kiss you, but you had just broken up with him after he wasn't thinking about you or your feelings. So he didn't. He would disrespect you again.

So you did it for him. Leaning in and sweetly pressing a quick kiss to his awaiting dazed grin. “I won't breakup with you, but don't be a meanie anymore-kay?” you spoke silently against him before going back info a real kiss.

“Kay” he mumbled back, lovingly kissing along your cheek. “But don't hide your pretty eyes from me anymore”

You hummed an agreement and smiled at him, with your real face.

You forgive him, because you get why he was upset and that he wasn't actually saying what he thought. So you let him gaze into your eyes a little longer, and hold you, under the streetlights and stars.

Eventually, you started to walk again, hand in hand, and a mental note to buy another mask so you didn't run out if you ripped another. He finally got around to asking you the question that was on his mind all day.

“Hey, babe”

“Yes, freshy?”

“I was trying to ask if you wanted to spend the night with me... Would you still be up for that?”

“I would love to” Your smile was a lot brighter when it wasn't a masked copy, and it made his soul pulse- and embarrasses him because you could see it now that his glasses were shattered along the road somewhere. His face heated up a but when you giggled at his response to the affection. But he was so very happy to see your real face flush at his own.

“Hey, Y/n...”

“Yeah?”

“Im really glad I'm not alone anymore”

“Me too, baby, me too.”

\---

## Excerpts

\---

“So when wereyou going to tell me you actually weren't some wimpy sweetheart and are actually some mega badazz boss? You could totally funk me up!”

“When were you going to tell me by being your mate your instincts are hyperactive with making you want to protect me, and you get moody when you ‘fail’ to do that?”

“... Touche, babes, touche”

\----

“Can a parasite infected soul still have a soulmate?”

“ _Bruh_ ”

\---

Fresh: “Ill whoop your A _(_ _zz)_ your _parasite_ look like my _mom_!”

Reader: “its not what it looks like!”

Readers parasite: “I won't hesitate b _(ee)_ tch!”

\----

“Hey can you pass me my keys?”

Fresh: proceeds to throw his parasite at you

“I said my keys?!”

“I thought you said parasite?!”

“Why the fu _(n)_ k would I say your parasite?!” “... Wait, don't you... like, **_need_** this?”

\---

You: making mac and dino nuggets

Fresh: standing behind you, waiting for you to mix the mac n cheese again.

You: existing

Fresh while you stir the mac: “THAtS whAT gOod PUsSAy SOUNds LikE”

\---

Fresh slams you against the wall kabedon style after you try to break up with him-

“Because I love you!”

“Then stop loving me!”

💀🕶🤏 “...i can't!”

😔 👿🤏 “Then that's the problem.”

\---


	18. General cuddling headcanons (classic, fell, swap, horror, swapfell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘’’ OOOO- a new writer? Nifty dood 😌 can I please have a crumb of cuddling HC with the classic, fell, swap, and swapfell gold (wine/sir and mutt) please.  
> Also- in love the lil ‘sneaky peak’ “” - anon asks on tumblr

As, thank you! I’m so excited for my new hobby.

Hell yeah, swapfell is definitely one of my favorites. I’m going to, throw in the horror boys too.

# Cuddling with the skelebae headcanons (swap, swapfell gold, fell, classic, horror)

**Classic** :

Sans-

  * He’s actually soft and fluffy? For a skeleton boyfriend. You don’t understand how, and he is to lazy to answer questions.
  * He likes to little spoon, he won’t tell you himself though. You can tell from how relaxed and happy he is during and after a nice cuddle.
  * You two have a mega beanbag. on rainy days you curl up on it with a book and blankets just watching the rain fall and enjoying the story. Sometimes one,of you will read out loud, soothing the other to sleep.
  * He clings to you in his sleep, he clings in a way that seems like it’s not obvious clinging. It’s weird because he is asleep. He will wrap his arms around you and snuggle into you gently, but good luck getting up. Sans is not relocating you from cuddle confines for a while.
  * He sleeps in your hoodie when you have to go on trips. Your smell keeps the bad dreams away. You have a picture of him as proof, he refuses to accept that you know he does it. You keep a copy of that picture with you at all times.



Papyrus-

  * Your boyfriend... he doesn’t like sleeping. Well he dose when he is sleeping, but getting him to wind down Is a small chore you have a special time in your schedule for.
  * Not cuddling is difficult when your bed is hosting a human and a large skeleton monster, you are always touching him in some way when you lay down together. It’s never a problem though, he loves holding you! You couldn’t lie, you love being held by the great protector Papyrus.
  * “Pap, hun, I’m going to die from cuteness overload if you keep giving me skeleKisses!” “HUMAN, DARLING, THE ONLY CUTE THING IS YOU! THAT IS WHY WE ARE OVERWHELMED BY THE CUTENESS!”
  * He doesn’t cuddle you at every chance he gets like some skeletons, he does constantly remind you that you are a list of wonderful things, including being his. You can’t tell if he dose it on purpose or not...
  * Lazy couch cuddles aren’t something that normally happens, but when it dose, he melts into you. Especially after cleaning up from dinner, that’s the one blue moon chnace you get at a nap from pap.



##  **Fell** :

Red-

  * You would think this hard as wouldn’t like long shows of affection- but he needs them from you more than anything. It’ll come off a little Possesive at first, before you learn more about him and his story.
  * Your cuddles do the things years of therapy couldn’t. Give him a sense of comfort, relive of anxiety, being cared for, being loved, being full of love- not LOVE.
  * He’s done and been through a lot. So when the stars sent him his own angel- he’s going to fight tooth and nail to protect them. Angels aren’t perfect, and their souls won’t get into heaven without scars- but his angel, with all their beautiful scars and imperfect imperfections, to him is worth more than anything in the multiverse.
  * You guys go to cupples councilors just to fuck with them. “I just don’t understand why you insist on putting your nasty ass socks in my area when we cuddle!” “I don’t see how you can call my socks nasty, have you seen your area?! S’ fuckin’ discustang”
  * Then you come home and cuddle. And are perfectly fine with him and his ‘nasty ass socks’ invading your personal space. You do laundry so you know his socks are actually clean.
  * From a distance he smells like a bond fire- but up close with your nose snuggles into his chest,his scent mingles just right with yours. Giving him a whole new smell that makes him grin like an idiot. He really really loves when your scents dance together, it lets other monsters know you are brave enough to snuggle the ‘bad boy’.
  * If there is one thing that gets him purring, it’s when you guys are having a movie marathon in his room, no pants, a shit ton of cozy blankets and pillows, and hella snacks.
  * He wants both of you too feel safe and comfortable. So when he gets the chance to hear the calm, loving buzz your soul is making- his body matches it, by purring in tune with your souls loving sounds.
  * He like have music jam sessions with you. Just laying together and trading off your favorites songs, sometimes sharing the stories as to why they are your favorites.
  * If you are comfortable with edge, and you give Reds little brother hugs, Red will lose it. He has to show you he apriciates it somehow, so he nuzzles and snuggles you to death. Still to this day the nights after you hug edge, you get extra extra special treatment.
  * “Red.” “Yeah sweetheart?” “Remove your hand from my ass” “if you insist”



Edge-

  * He is the one who asks to cuddle. But always mages it seems like you are the one groveling to snuggle up to him. He does a damn excellent job at it too.
  * “I SUPPOSE IT HAS BEEN A LONG DAY FOR YOU-“ “no not real-“ “SO IT WOULD BE SAMEFUL OF ME TO MAKE YOU ASK FOR MY SUPERIOR COMFORTING SKILLS-“ “what are you on about now edge-“ “FEAR NOT LOVE, I WILL BLESS YOU WITH MY ‘CUDDLING’ BEFORE YOU EVEN ASK, TO SAVE MY MATE THE EMBARRASSMENT” “uh thanks?” “YES YES, NOW HURRY UP BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND”
  * Lord forbid you ever cry when he is being a prick. His personally will go from ‘lord douche bag with a raging hard on for being mean to people who care about him’ to ‘mean teddy bear that is now mother henning even though he can’t mother anything’
  * It will only happen once. He will never mistreat you in such a way ever again. Your his baby and you do everything to care for him and keep him happy, he will not stand to not give you the best of him he can give.
  * He loves wrapping his long strong bones around your waist and pulling your soft figure into him. And entertwining his long bonely ass legs with your plump ones.
  * You both fall asleep cuddling, at first he was a complete hardass, but now he is completely emotionally available and open with you. You never sleep apart, disagreements are taken care of before bed.
  * Despite him telling you your being lazy when you lay across his lap, snuggled into the couch together, you know it’s just to hide his embarrassment that you actually do enjoy snuggling with his prickly self.
  * If you make him breakfast in bed after he had to spend a long few days at work, he will sleepily praise you in a daze, allowing you to listen to his unconscious rants of how perfect his mate is, how beautifulyou are, how much he love you, how he wishes he could tell you this without struggling, how you make him feel like home is with you.
  * Once you fell asleep in his car when you guys were going on a road trip. He needed a break from driving so he pulled over and laid you to rest in his lap in the open backseat so you were comfortable. You also had a double function as a heated blanket and comfort supply.



##  **Swap** :

Blue-

  * Snuggle king! Blue is a very long dovey person. when it comes to his S/o, there is no exception!
  * He likes to do cheesy at-home dates and cuddles. Disney plus and snuggle time baby.
  * “Y/N Y/N Y/N!!” “yes, blue babe?” “the forces of evil have taken over you! I must cleanse your mind from said great evil thoughts!”. He will then proceeded to kiss away every self-doubt you've ever had.
  * If you join him in his morning run, he will stop frequently to pick a pretty flower for you to put in your hair. If you don't go with him, he still picks flowers, but he picks a bundle of them and gives you the bouquet when he gets home.
  * One day when he was busy doing blue things, he came home to find a teddy bear in his place. Now, you didn't peg blue as the seething jealous type... But he Yoteth that mf stuffy into the hallway. As replaced it with himself. You were half asleep at the time so you didn't care, but upon seeing mr bear still laying helplessly laying in the hallway, traumatized- you were rolling.
  * He's dosen't get upset easily when others hit on you, but if you don't dismiss them or tell them he is your partner, he will get sad. And feel like that person is a threat to your guys relationship. He isn't insecure about your relationship, and definitely has self confidence, but when a very attractive human at rolls along and tries his had at making you swoon- he gets insecure about himself. Your amazing, and deserve the greatest man this world has- he is just some loud, big boned, skeleton monster...
  * You won't have that shit though. Talking bad about blue can and will lead to someone's death sentence- especially if he starts self-doubting. But you'd never hurt blue himself. You will metaphorically suffice him with your love, affections, and reasurance.
  * Telling blue what you genuinely think of him will take him to the moon. You think he is the best mate one could ever ask for? You think he is the most handsome monster this side of the globe? You want to marry him one day? You think his kisses are the cutest? You love his cubby bones? You like when he holds your hand protectively out in public so you feel safe? Tell him. He will melt. He might also, shed a few happy tears.
  * Like all the skeletons, he loves your figure. He has a secret though- he absolutely worships your thighs. He loves them. He might as well have a mini shrine in his basement of them.
  * Warm hugs! He give such wam and loving hugs!
  * He will whisper his love, praise, Sweet nothings, and words of affirmation to you while you fall asleep in his arms. He really is the best cheerleader on those Long, exhausting, stressful days.
  * He wants to adopt a furry freind with you, when you move in together. He things you would be the best parent, but first, baby steps.



Stretch-

  * He gives warm and protective cuddles. You can fall asleep and be out like a light for hours, sleeping like a baby, because he is here. Sleep problems? Not with Stretch there they ain't.
  * He often makes you both warm milk or tea with honey before bed. Sometimes he just brings the whole bear with him, and you snicker at his strange behavior. “Dont laugh at me, I needed my bottle before bed, and you weren't going to make it for me like a good mom” he will keep jokes of the likes coming until youre rolling.
  * If he can't sleep because you guys caught the giggles, it's a nightmare. You'll both go quiet then start howling in laughter again. Then you both calm, snuggle up, get sleepy, then the other starts mad giggling, setting of a chain reaction.
  * Early morning snuggles for days. you'll eat breakfast, then snuggle up on the couch to nap and watch cartoons till noon.
  * “Hey hun” “yes, honey?”
  * He _loves_ putting his hands on your warm tummy. He think your human things are cute.
  * You wear his hoddie around often, it's so cozy and it smells good! He'll turn bight orange when you wear it though, your too cute!
  * He picked up on cuddle atchs from blue. You can expect your boyfriend to unexpectedly pick up up and cover you both with the fuzzy blankets and start kissing along your shoulders.
  * He a actually likes making breakfast. So he will bring you breakfast in bed if you had a rough day and sleep in the next.
  * Overall he has the best chill. He struggles sometimes but he really does do his best at being the best him for you.
  * You guys have a singular pet goldfish, and his tank is commicly large for a singular small goldfish. A really spoiled goldfish.
  * He likes to surprise you on your work breaks by taking you out to eat lunch. Nothing makes his would feel as light and fuzzy as it does when your face lights up, and your genuine smile makes your eyes crinkle up- just by him walking into the same building as you. Hits him right in the ‘im loved and appreciated’ feels. Now when he ask you out to lunch- he can feel the affection you hold for him welling up in your soul, and FUCK when he feels it, he wants to snatch you up and propose with kisses. But he has to stay level headed, it's just lunch.



##  **Horror** :

Axe-

  * Oh boy. Cuddle him unconditionally, please. He's love and touch starved.
  * He always brings you snacks. Making sure to pick up some of your favourites.
  * He knows you've been through some rough shit in your life too. He respects that and tries to ease that Burton weighing on your shoulders.
  * He thinks your hair is really pretty and soft. He loves to run his phalanges through it.
  * He totally sniffs you when you cuddle. You calm him down, and your scent is very unique.
  * “Hey...” “hi, teddy”. You already know what he wants, so you just open your arms as a silent invitation. Your baby really loves your hugs.
  * He calls you (momma/pappa/honey)bear. With special reason.
  * His dreams are filled with happy memories when he sleeps next to you. You ward off the horrid night terrors with an unkowing iorn fist.
  * He feels strange around you sometimes. his brain catches up to reality and reminds him that this small sweet human, looks at him- a big scary monster- not with fear, but with unconditional love and adoration. This small human, who is my far much weaker than him physically, fights off powers much larger and stronger than him. He just can't quite wrap his mind around the fact that you are just a normal everyday human, not some kind of divine blessing to earth.



Butch-

  * “Butch, I want snuggles” “oh! So do I!”. Well damn, isn't that easy?
  * He often picks you up with out even thinking about.
  * He always apologizes for randomly snatching you up. He just can't help it. To him, your small and he is normal. He knows that's not true, and he is just abnormally tall.
  * He likes holding your hand. Constantly. No matter were you guys are. Your his comfort and reassurance, being able to feel that your there for him and won't just disappear into the crowds, unprotected and leaving him to fend for himself from himself.
  * He's a shy boy dealing with trauma by pretending it's not real or his to deal with.
  * “Darling, it's time to wake up, I made breakfast!”. He rarely ever sleeps in, but when he does- you take full advantage of making the best breakfast you can. Yummy unhealthy breakfast.
  * If he doesn't wake up fully, he will pull you right into bed and ontop of him. Good luck with that one, he's in snuggly mode- and not conscious enough to care aboutbasiccly holding you hostage with his long arms. If your extra ‘unlucky’ he will even trap you with his legs.
  * He's adorable. Even though he is phenomenally tall. He loves to do those cute cheesy romantic things. Like send you flower to your workplace on Valentin's day and a bunch of other holiday traditions.
  * Your hugs and cuddles ground him from those awful memories.



##  **Swapfell (wine and mutt)** :

Wine-

  * Good fucking luck getting this hardass to cuddle anytime at the start of your relationship.
  * He dosn't not want to cuddle, he is just scared. After so long of hearing how His reputation is being a “scary, rough, narcissistic, uptight asshole who doesn't care about anyone, not even his own family” he started to give up and play the part. But then you came along and bitchslapped his own ignorance out if him. Now he is trying to ease down those military grade reinforced walls, to show his true self.
  * When he finally is able to accept himself, you guys go stable.
  * He dosen't vertically admit he loves your hugs and kisses. But he loves your hugs and kisses.
  * He won't coddle you like his brother does- unless something life changing happens.
  * He likes to keep the fact that he snuggles up to you like a baby in the down low. It took his brother months to find out.
  * He is one of the chivalrous Sanses. His gentleman game strong as shit.
  * He slips up more often than he is proud to admit. He's never really done the whole ‘ serious relationship ‘ thing before. He reads a bunch of old romance novels as ‘research’ (mutt told you that himself)
  * He loves kissing you, your plump soft lips are a like heaven-sent gift to him. But more importantly, he loves kiss you all over. You hand/palm is one of his favorites. Your shoulder too.
  * He is his face right under your head, your scent gathers and is strongest there. But also, your really warm and soft. He really is like a baby.
  * He likes to hold your hands when you cuddle. He hasn't had much practice with ‘loving and trusting someone because they aren't going to kill you when you turn your back’- so he often fumbles with what he should do with his hands, so he doesn't make you uncomfortable or misread his intent.
  * He is very soft and gentle with you, if he ever hurt you, he wouldn't forgive himself. He honestly dosen't want to hurt anyone, but especially not you.
  * He mother hens. He dosn't like it, but he totally does.



Mutt-

  * He coddles. He never not coddles.
  * He really can't help it, he is beyond touch starved. His most prominent love language is touch- and he never got a loving touch in his old home.
  * he is lacking the understanding between sexual and affectionate touch. He never had a mate to teach him the difference. In his mind Flings we're the any kind of affection you could have. So when you started doing those sweet sentimental things, he was beyond baffled.
  * “You made me breakfast? Because you care about me and want me to be well?... Well gee...”
  * “You want to hold my hand? Out in public? With _me_? You really want other people to know _I_ am _your_ mate?--” ‘... What the fuck?’. He is lost at first, but he is getting the hang of it
  * Oh buy but you Really get him when you introduce him to your friends/family as your boyfriend. It makes his head spin and he feels all fuzzy. You honestly aren't ashamed that he is your mate. You obviously plan on him staying around if you are introducing him to some of the most important people in your life.
  * \-- wait no- that means he is one of the most important people in your life now too, right!?
  * He’ll die for you. You've given him the love he could only dream of getting
  * His self-esteem and worth has shot up from the negative it was in he wants to be good enough for you- but when you keep reminding him that he is good enough, and that you feel lucky to be with him--- he melts.
  * He really is your loyal loving puppy.
  * He craves to be connected to you in some way every second of the day- even on his sleep he whinesfor you to stay if you're up.
  * He stays doing the most for you. If he find out you need or want something- he will get it for you or help you get it yourself. He feels his best when he can make your life little easier- especially since you lifted the biggest weights of his shoulders.
  * He always tells you he loves you. Constantly. Hasn't missed saying it a day since he fell in love with you.
  * He will run his hands through your hair, rub your back and kid along your neck, whispering soft “i love you”s every kiss until he falls asleep.




	19. What the guys think of internet-protector Y/n! (ink, dream, fresh, error and nightmare) Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Hello! I have a request for Ink, Dream, Nightmare, Fresh and Error if this is okay.  
> What about Y/N is protector of the İnternet like;  
> Y/N protect games, Aus, Social media, animes, movies etc. And Y/N don't let anyone to hurt any of this except if they're natural like we already know Error job is Destroy AUs and this is natural so Y/N let him to destroy. And Y/N see every character lives as a joke or a enjoyable movie. What would boys think about this? (Y/N and bois are couple uwu) “ - anon from my Tumblr

Hello- sure, you got it!

👉👈 i did the best I could with what I came up with.

# What the guys think of internet-protector Y/n! (ink, dream, fresh, error and nightmare)

**Ink:**

  * He’s loves bugging the shit out of you when you are trying to relax, just like he does with the others.
  * He's happy with you so called pack of mates, you never neglect any of them, at first he saw how dealing with all of them exhausted you, so he brout up his acknowledgment with the other guys, and they helped constructed a schedule to make sure you had your own time.
  * He refers to you, him and error as the “ ‘tiverse trio”
  * He's very happy that there is another Au protector!
  * He invited to to joining the star crew, trying to sit you down for a 60 minute PowerPoint slide pitch about why you should and how it would be so much fun. but understood if you liked flying solo.
  * He is lowkey territorial when it comes to him getting his personal time with you. He normally avoids doing or saying anything that might give you the idea that he dosen't respect your space, boundaries or privacy- and he especially doesn't want you to think he is controlling or possessive.
  * He's one of the easier guys to see you off when you leave to spend time with one of your other partners or by yourself.
  * His dates are always fun and something you both like doing, me wants them to feel lighthearted and like they are just planned on a whim- but he always plans them out and makes sure it's something you'll like doing before he asks you out on a date day.
  * (general view) He sees life a little but like you do, if you feel like life fucks with you by making this a weird tv show or if you feel like your watching life plwyout around you like your behind a screen observing.
  * (off your rocker) If you are just insane, he will be a little post at what to do, conflict between getting you help and staying with you, or leaving you to your devices. He dosen't think you will appreciate him and what he does on a low profile if your out of your head.



**Error:**

  * He is impressed with you. You put up a good fight and we're actually a new challenge for him- in more than one way: work-wise you made things a little less repetitive and made a good challenge for him to try and figure out your fighting style, relationship-wise you made his mind compete with itself his haphephobia warred with his wants- he wants to be close to you.
  * The relationship development was way way slower than with any of your other partners, but considering it was error, it was actually seemed pretty fast.
  * He thinks your really cool. He kind of looks up to you and has a higher level of respect for you. No one knows that though and he will make damned sure not a would finds out.
  * He relived you don't bug him like Ink does, so he's okay with being part if the “ ‘tiverse trio” if you are one too.
  * He won't say anything if you let someone intrude on your alone time together, but it really upsets him. It makes him feel like he isn't enough to keep you happy or at least entertained. He knows that's not true, but his mind does that depressing shit to him anyway. He does let his upset feeling seep into anger with the person intruding, he dosen't hold the grudge long- but if their is a fight for an Au, on his team or not, he will take his time to trio them up or get a personal hit on them.
  * If it's not one of your partners though, he won't bite his tongue and keep quiet about the fact that he is your boyfriend and doesn't appreciate the uninvited advances on their date.
  * His dates are often unique. Public settings aren't enjoyable for him, so he likes to do home dates or take you to secluded parts of beautiful au’s. He reads and watches a lot of older romance shows, and he often instills what he wants to try that he's seen or read.
  * He see’s some of the shit that goes down like a movie or tv show too. He knows it's not though so he accepts the irony and moves on with life.
  * (general) We will relate to you if you are like him
  * (off your rocker) if you are bad enough to the point were it can be considered a mental health issue, or make you seem off your rocker, he will try to avoid you. He doesn't want to be played with or want you to expect too much of him for your false entertainment facade.



**Dream:**

  * He knows how stressful the kind of duty you share has very heavy stressful elements and an even result in physical injury, so he tries to be there for you as much as he can.
  * He's enthralled with the pack dynamic you have. He loves that you love, and is happy that he is one of the recipients of that love. He's also grateful that it brings them all a lot closer together.
  * His dates are really cute and though full dates when he gets his alone time with you. He loves to see you laugh and smile.
  * When seeing you first fight, he wanted nothing more than to dance with you- to see your gracefully sway and move with him under the tree of dreams.
  * After you guys started seriously dating, sweet boy was already thinking about what kind of wedding you'd like, you would look beautiful in wedding attire. He don't know everything about human tradition- but he knew that marriage was something humans did when they desired a life with someone.
  * He thinks the way you can handle everything yourself is so attractive. you're self-dependency inspires him.
  * It makes him genuinely smile when thinking about you, his beautiful y/n who could fight off multiple opponents at once with beauty and grace, then at home they will trip on air standing still.
  * If he ever needs an empowerment boost on the battle field or when he is just having a down day, thinking about you gives him just what he needs.
  * (general view) He is a little puzzled by your thinking pattern when you start talking about his the world is from your view, but he enjoys listening.
  * (off your rocker) If you seem genuinely Mentally ill, he will try to get you some kind of help.getting with him and relationship development would slow dramatically if your outlook on the world wasn't just a “sometimes I feel like I'm watching through a screen” or a “it feels likeimliving in a shitty tv show” kind of though processe.
  * He will be upset if you see others in pain and enjoy it like they are really just a character in a movie who when you stop looking at them, they don't exist.



**Nightmare:**

  * He often has tea dates with you, just to discuss the week and see how you are. you have a beautiful voice, once he was graced to be the one at the other end of it- the music he once called his favorite was put to shame, you are the prettiest song he's ever experienced in all his years of lonely swaying to aloveres best.
  * He apriciates that you sometimes come to him with your stress and offer him a meal of it. He is always sure to never hurt you when he devours your sweet whirlwind of negative emotions.
  * He's not used to sharing in recent years, but knowing they help protect you and love you placates him. He appreciates the little schedule you have to make sure no one is left out or feels neglected.
  * He can't go out into public looking the way he normally does- so he needs a strong, full well of magic saved up to retain his other form if you are going out into populated area. Otherwise, he personally sets up dates for you to enjoy with him.
  * He really likes to just sit with you. In comfortable silence or to read together. You make him feel like less of, well... Less of A nightmare.
  * The King if nightmares was ever more interested in another being like he is with you. You're outlook on life is so vastly different from a lot of humans, and the way you act because of it gives him something to think about.
  * (general view) If you just feel like it's an ironic way of life toying with you by playing you all out in movie fashion, he enjoys listening to you explain and rant about your thoughts. He believes you have a beautiful mind, odd way of preciving life or not.
  * (off your rocker) If you are mental ill, he will try to feed off you without asking or ever caring about you. You would just be another problem he has to get rid of or put up with. He wouldn't want to have you as a mate because he would feel like he has to babysit you, he is the king of terrors, he is waging wars and has a mission to complete, not time to take care of some mental case.



**Fresh:**

  * He thinks... He thinks? He thinks a lot of things about you, but at the same time when his head is full of thoughts- it's also empty.
  * He feels different around you. You know that feeling you get when your with your best friend about to do some wild shit? That how he feels with you. Like he's alive, he feels alert to everything and excited for what's next.
  * He loves classic dates with you, movies, skate parks, dinners- but the kind he really really likes is when you both curl up and watch nostalgic movies, play old video games, and vhs tapes.
  * He apriciates that you don't judge him for his style or the fact that he's a parasite.
  * He is one of the most chill about everything. He normally doesn't meddle in the au turf wars.
  * He's happy with your little pack of mates, you treat them all equally and love them all the same.
  * He does like to talk to you and swap views and opinions on life. Your a good person to talk to without offense or judgment flooding into your deep talks.
  * (general view) he likes that you think outside of the norm, he does too- in his own way. He treats you like a normal person, he dosen't feel all that different about you, you're a person with your own individual views.
  * (off your rocker view) he likes the batshit stuff you point out and theorize. He would be your friend, and try to get you help- but not your partner.




	20. Difference between my swapfell’s!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ ratsoh-writes asked:  
> Hello! I really love your writing so far!  
> Could you explain the difference between mutt and milord and black and rus?  
> Like thier biggest personality differences from each other?  
> Wine and coffee too now that I think of it! “ from my tumblr

Oh my God- I love your writing too! I'm vibrating with happiness right now, you were one of the biggest pushes for me I finally start posting my writing!

Okay- so this is just MY difference between writing them. It's hard for me to just write in one personality of the same character but I try my best. I often don't have a singular set image in my brain with them because the timeline I'm writing it bounces around based on what I'm writing!

**Rus and black:**

  * I often see these two as the one of the dark blue/purple colour scheme.
  * In my writing Black can bounce from the ‘blackberry/malberry’ personality that is kind of like blueberry- to the Nox kind of black. (I can clearly differentiate the two when I'm writing but I'm almost always torn with what personality I want to write.)
  * Black talks like a papyrus ‘DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, HUMAN!” and he is the second in command of the royal guard.
  * Rus is very similar to mutt, but the purple less-dogish version. He respects his brother and looks up to him, even though he teases unrelentlessly. He's got no shame, often making an offhanded innuendo. He's also kind of like Stretch(swap pap)- just purple, and openly pervy.
  * Their dynamic is almost always the same with swap fells;
  * black is the short older brother who mother-hens papyrus but won't admit it. black would give his brother just about anything he had if he asked. He's love starved too but do sent act out on it like runs does.
  * Rus is mischievous, likes to pick on black in good sport, has an addiction he's fighting for his brother, is touch starved, and mistakes flings and relationships based on bootycalls as him getting the love he needs to function.
  * They both are a little emotionally constipated. Rus is good at ignoring his feelings or awkward tensions by making quips. Black is aware that they way he talks is abnormal to humans, and that he appears as a cold hearted asshole, but her really just dosen't know any other way to express himself.
  * Their both bi, but black dosen't flaunt it like rus does (and rus dosen't even flaunt it)
  * Up the underground was harsh, and talking about the queen wrong held a harsh punishment. it wasn't as heavily set in the rules as milord and mutt’s, but it was a bit more violent.
  * Rus can teleport and black cannot.
  * Black is a good at strategy and very good at solving legal issues in the guard, he can use his summon attacks vastly and precisely
  * Rus has limited summon attack but they hold great power for the ones he can use, he is much better at hands on fighting and can easily kill in seconds with his hands.
  * Rus did a lot of dirty work underground, and then developed his cocaine addiction, black knows all of it too.



**Milord and mutt:**

  * I see milord as one of the purple-themed swapfells. And mutt is a red version.
  * Mutt has the gold fangs, Milord has the scarred eye socket.
  * Milord is the head of the royal guard and mutt is a convict of sorts. Mutt is supposed to be off the grid and not exist, and milord had to rist and sacrifice a lot of himself for mutt to not be dusted.
  * The dynamic for mutt and Milford is very similar to the one (oolongteacup426) has in their “house online 66”
  * Milord is very intelligent, as the head of the royal guard would be. He often gets migraines from over working him self.
  * Mutt is very isolated because of his punishment- he doesn't exist and he can't go out in public. This obviously severely affects his mental health. All of the swapfell papyruses are love and touch starved to some extent because of the way the underground was. But he is most affected by it- he can't have flings or any sort of relationship at all.
  * Mutt is really a sweetie- He took a long time to mature emotionally, and still has trouble keeping his jealousy and greed in check- but he really cares about you so he tries his best to be his best because of you and his brother.
  * Mutt and milord’s relationship is kind of rocky- mutt is upset that milord has to take all the credit for mutts work, but milord has to to keep mutts existence secret. They really love each other though.
  * Mutt is pansexual and milord is demisexual (or grey asexual)
  * The underground was harsh or law and order. Punishment was harsh even for the littlest of wrongdoings.
  * Mutt is a computer and tech wiz. Milord is an excellent strategist and houses increased amounts of power.
  * They both can teleport.



**Wine and coffee (I do not often use the coffee with the little metal brace brackets and the sad dude hoodie so I'm not here) :**

  * Wine and coffee are the red versions. And a weird mix of the previous two.
  * They are both really hush hush about underground stuff.
  * Their underground was highly fucked up in so many ways. But with wine as the second in command, fighting and trying his hardest to get into first in command, it made them hated and feared- but at least they were untouchable.
  * Coffee is like mutt. his existence isn't nonexistent- it's just not appriciated. His out of the house facade is much different from the one you see in his home, he puts on a violent and rabid front out of the house-like a mutt. Inside the house, we're he can live comfortably without his collard a gleaming threat to others, he is just rus- pervy sad boy.
  * Coffee isn't actually pervy, more along the lines of promiscuous and starved of any love he needs. He doesn't do anything to make anyone uncomfortable or without consent- but his tendency to show enthusiastic interest in someone who is kind to him gave him a bad first impression.
  * Wine is the red version of Milord’s with Black's tenancies.
  * Wine is cool, calculated and collected but genuinely struggles to express himself emotionally. Most of the time his compliments or prise comes out wrong and sounds backhanded or like criticism.
  * Coffee calls wine ‘milord’ sometimes and wine calls coffee ‘mongrel’ or ‘mutt’ sometimes. (certain situations and places kind of thing)
  * Coffee disassociates into “the mongrel” and that was where his own gained fear and hate from the underground came from, not just his brother's status in the royal guard. He has DID (disassociative identity disorder)
  * Coffee gets his name from the drink he relies on to work efficiently, coffee.
  * Wine gets his name not from the wine recscarf that symbolizes his status in the guard and loyalty to the crown, but his chosen drink. He ranges from a glass with his dinner to just chugging it straight out of the bottle on a really shitty day.
  * They have a blacklist- and once your name is signed to that blacklist, you'd have wished it was the devil himself instead who came to snatch you by the soul and stage you to hell.
  * They can both teleport. Wine can use his magic to grip your soul and coffee can mess with your senses/emotions to an extent.




	21. This is actually really important. I need names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important new story update from my Tumblr! (posted before it's posted to my Tumblr. I post in the evening and it's currently 3am homies. I had to remake the poll 3 times. So you better take it.
> 
> I spent 4 days on the floor plans btw

So, I'm ready to post the start of my new story... I don't have a name for it yet.... And I'm in the process of making detailed floorplans for the house...

The last poll I did will remain open, and ill still look at the answers but for now, there is a new one posted!

#  [Here is the link! (Read the whole post before taking the quiz!!)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fuquiz.com%2FgG2YFc&t=OWZmZGI1YjBhNWQxNGYxZWI1MjIzY2ZhOGI2OGNmNWM3MmFkMThlNyxlNDY2NzdmYjY0MGE2YmZhZDgxM2U3MTk1YTlhMTU1OTViYzBlNjky&ts=1612077847)

PLEASE give me idea names based off what you see and read and what I give you in the poll!

Any constructive criticism is welcome!

## Here are some floor plan pictures to aid in the reading of the story, and give you basic layout visuals.

## 

## 

## a little sneak peek at the pre-start! AND story details. (no spoilers for anything!)

# \- bullshit Im going to rewrite to fit the description of the story.--

Chapter 0- intro

Update schedule: at least one chapter every 7-10 day. Depending on how much time I have and how busy I am determines the chapter length, if it's split into parts, and how often plot development chapter vs normal or bonus chapters are posted. I will still post once a day on my tumblr

Description: I really just threw shit to the wind with planning and started writing after getting the basic outline. This is inspired by any and all fic’s I've ever read.

Mainly Oolongteacup’s “The house on lane 66” (this is my new religion and has been for the past year and some.)

RaccoonSinQueen’s “six selections, one maid”

Absurdmagewrites’s “short king” and “the good boy”

Tyrant_tortoise’s “skeleton squatters and the landlady”

Coco_finny’s “panic room”

Llama_goddess’s “not the best way to go about life” (I actually couldn't finish reading the last chapters of this one- it made my physical heart and my soul ache. Good shit)

And many others I might have forgot to list.

Bonus chapters: special extras for your entertainment, they can range from behind the scenes to things you didn't see happen during the main plot development chapters. They can be chapters that affect the main story or ones that don't affect it at all.

Normal plot chapters: these are the chapters that set the pace on how fast the story moves along! I'm using the 3 problems and an ending plot line system.

Date per boy chapter: there will be at least one special plot chapter for each of the boys. Otherwise relationship developments will be sprinkled through the other chapters.

Sneak peaks, art, previews, etc on my Tumblr:

any visuals will be posted on my Tumblr, like the floorplan, what the boys look like if I do little sketches, and anything else.

I post daily on my Tumblr, writing, art, or just simple replies to asks, so I will be posting the chapters in progress before the finalized product comes out on AO3, and any questions or asks about this can be asked there! I find that the anon option helps make people feel more comfortable interacting, but I really do love any and all interaction.

Polls for the plot development will be posted on Tumblr and at the end of the chapter it applies too, if no one participates in the poll’s and feedback posts, I won't keep waiting my time with audience input!

Big thank you to everyone who took the Uquiz for making this- The results are soon to be posted to too my Tumblr!

Actual story details

Description.

‘Sans was so in his head that the resets would start back again, he didn't want to even try. Papyrus put in work to convince Sans that he needed to come to the surface with him, and not continue staying in the underground. Sans agreed to pick out a home with his brother, and began packing his things.

With only a week left, he decided to try pulling his older brother back with the machine one last time, only to have to watch it sputter and stop.

Sans gave up and packed his stuff, ready and moving out to stay with undyne until their new home was bought.

His life and a few others really went out of whack because of the machines malfunction, with his sudden influx of brothers and the soulmate bonds that were slowly making themselfs known.

Even after settling the chaos, shit still hits the fan every time he gets done untangling one mess.

And the woman that is helping his strange family isn't making anything easier by making things easier!’

# \---- real start to shit------

Chapter 1- the new, new home

After the barrier broke, he and Papyrus worked on getting their citizenship. It’s was a fairly simple process but it took a lot of work. After getting the legal documents that said they were monster citizens, sans returned to the underground, while his brother stuck with Alphys and Undyne.

His brother made many good cases about why Sans should join him and the others that stayed on the surface, Papyrus wanted to stay in a home in new home with his brother, but Sans was admit that it wouldn’t really matter and they would all be forced underground again. Papyrus didn’t really understand the meaning of it when he first heard it, thinking Sans was just going on about how humans would start another race war.

“BROTHER, I KNOW SOME HUMANS ARE NOT AS OPEN TO MONSTERS COMING TO THE SURFACE BUT THERE ARE MANY HUMANS HOW SUPPORT OUR RECOLONIZING!” Papyrus was truly getting fed up with his excuses, something that did not normally bother him. “Please sans… PLEASE THINK ABOUT IT SANS, HOME CANT REALLY BE HOME IF I DON’T HAVE YOU WITH ME.” Sans felt his soul ache, he knew why Papyrus was upset, and it was his fault. the negative feelings he was causing his own brother made him think a little more about how selfish he was being, staying so far away from his family working on the machine.

“Okay… Okay paps, give me a week to gather my stuff, and house hunt then…” He thought around his he should tell his brother about the machine and how it actually worked, papyrus knew of the machine but not everything about it. “me and someone new will join you on the surface, we’re we belong.” Papyrus was beaming as he pulled Sans in for the tightest hug papyrus has given him yet- it made his panic of the resets calm.

“IM SO GLAD! THANK YOU, SANS!” papyrus sat him down, and gathered his stuff before heading to the door “I HAVE TO OACK MY STUFF, FROM UNDYNES, AS WELL! AND I AM EXCITED TO MEET THE NEW FRIEND!” waving, he walked out the door.

And just like that, Papyrus had convinced him to do the one thing he was adamant about not doing-going to the surface just to get attached the sent right back to the hellish cycle.

Over the next few days, Sans didn’t sleep. He put every ounce of effort he had into the machine, and it wore on him- but it was almost finished, he just had to run the diagnostics and heck all the variables again.

After 4 days of nonstop work, he gave in and went to bed at 11 in the morning, to awake at 8 at night. His sleep was much needed and didn’t really feel like enough, but he made due- he always felt like that.

He was back in his room, working on the machine again. I just finished checking to make sure everything was in place before he hooked up the last few tubes and connected the finally wires.

Sans just stared at the buttons it began to glow, he was about to fail miserably and die or his older brother was about to come home- and frankly, Sans just wasn’t sure what he would say if he saw his long lost older brother again. His older brother was a father figure to him, and to not have anyone there for him or believe him after Wingdings was gone, it hurt him severely.

Sans didn’t want to think about it, he knew he would start sobbing like a weak child if he saw him again.

Slamming a few phalanges down on the button, he quickly retreated and grabbed on something stable as the machine started whirring and the matter around it started to bend and shift- then smoke.

Smoke was not good, smoke was probably bad- really really bad.

As soon as the smoke started, the machine stopped and powered down.

The damn thing didn't even give him time to panic.

Sans sighed and got up, looking at the machine that refused to work. shaking his skull before stepping around the machine to his mini desk at the corner of his room. He needed to look in to getting an apartment is house for pap and him on their surface.

He found a few and printed out some papers giving directions reviews and notes about the properties. He also contacted the reintegration office to get a counselor.

That was something about the surface that annoyed him, everything was so different and complex. Not all monsters got to have a good reintegration officer because the only good ones were gpthe ones who got payed. The one's who were volunteered to help the monster community could be nice, but most were stressed from being overworked or just assholes.

But he made sure to get an appointment with one that has has experience, the office lady on the other end of the phone really bragged up their “best employee” who has experience with ‘very important people in the monster community’. Sans really didn't care so he didn't ask her to elaborate. He just made sure to select the one who seemed like she wouldn't be over the top fake but still nice and helpful, her name was a little different to hear at first since he was used to monster names, but it was a nice change of pace.

He gathered his boxes and moved everything to the living room, and put his travel bag to the side.

Taking a last glance around his soon to be old room, he stared at the broke machine in the middle. He had to at least hide it or take it with him. He huffed, and went to grab another box for the hunk of junk still sitting in his room.

Just as he heaved it up and dropped it in the box, it whirred and bent the box at weird angles, smoke fried in the air around him as gears clinking and springs snapping made him wish he didn't grump about not having time to panic the first time.

Maybe just smoke wasn't so bad after all.


	22. Protective soft Y/n and her guys (Nightmare,killer,dust, dream, ink, fresh + error)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ 👋  
> What about Night, Killer,Fresh, Dream,Ink, Dust's Y/N is looking so soft BUT when they get in a fight for her loved ones she become badass. So one day this bois get in a fight and Y/N see this ofc their Y/N is always soft in front of their eyes but this time surprisingly she turn into a badass person. What would boys think if they see their Y/N fights more good than them?  
> ~🌌 “ -anon on tumblr

Yepyep! Your order will be out in 30, 🌌 anon!

And Y'all - I do more than just au gardian guys, please please give me a little more variety lmao.

(I love each of you, and I love writing for these characters! but if I keep writing for the Same guys, my other post with the classic AU’s won’t get any attention when I post them. I put a lot of work into all my writing, so it’s kind of disheartening when people don’t seem to like the other stuff i post. Especially with my new fic coming soon with all the classic AU’s. I’m putting an extremely large amount of effort into that.)

# What they think of a softy Y/n who is protective! (Nightmare,killer,dust, dream, ink, fresh + error)

**Nightmare:**

  * He’s definitely taken aback. He has to have a few minutes to sit down and process what the fuck just happened.
  * He isn’t used to people trying to protect him, so he’ll just freeze up. Might cry a little inside (or outside too, who knows)
  * He admires you already, but now that he saw that you can still protect yourself and be a complete sweetheart, he might start stuff on purpose just to feel how much you care about him again.
  * He was always ridiculed and not even his own brother stood up for him like you do, so he most definitely craves to see more of that side of you, it just reminds him of how he snagged the perfect mate.
  * If they physically lash out at you and hurt you, if you won the fight or not, he’s going to tear them limb from limb or he’s going to haunt their nightmares personally.



**Dream:**

  * Blushing boy. He will feel all fuzzy to be the one protected instead of doing the protecting, especially since it’s you.
  * He will cling to you after, with happy tears freely pricking his sockets, his mate just stood up for him and that’s the first time anyone has done that since his brother left so long ago.
  * “You know? I love you so much, y/n!” “Yes dream, I love you too, baby”
  * He will happily die for you now, as if he wouldn’t already.
  * He noramlly isn’t so ‘uwu baby’ as openly as he was after, his soul was just overwelling with affection.



**Dust:**

  * He doesn’t process what you do at first. It isn’t untill the fight is over or you drag him away when his light flush catches up to him.
  * Once you get Mack to his room he will snatch you up and kiss you.
  * Cutie, you wanted to protect him? He definitely doesn’t need it, but he honestly apriciates the sentiment.
  * He love that you’ll fight for him and his honor, it makes him really feel that your not there with him as his mate because you were scared of rejecting him, and he’s not forcing you to stay and fake love him. He feels that warm glow again, that you describe to him as love and appreciation- he feels that feeling often with you.
  * He doesn’t care what anyone else thinks or says about him- but once they bring you into it, it’s their death sentence.



**Killer:**

  * He enjoys messing with people so him getting into fights is normal, but he tones it back from fighting annoyance levels ones you come around. He didn’t want to detour you from him because of his anytics. You got rid of the boredom that caused him to act up so he didn’t miss it too much.
  * But he still pulled his little pranks, and after a while, his minor annoyances built up on others- one day somone was bound to snap at him.And that day, he was near his angel, Y/n, when they did idea to pick a fight with killer.
  * He just watched you go off on the offender, and send them on their way with a confused face. When you put your hands on his cheekbones and started asking if he was alright- he lost it. He. Could. Not. Stop. Laughing. That was the best shit he’s seen in years. The sweetest little thing in the whole castle just sister snapped one of the guys to their room, and the went!
  * He was out of commission for at least 20 minutes. He would calm, you would look at him worried and he would lose his grip again. He was laughing so hard the black hoop was starting to form into a puddle on the ground and his clothes. This happened a couple times till he has a hacking fit and collected himself. He just snatched your hand and drug you on your way to where you were originally going, telling you how much he loved you.
  * He calls you a mother hen sometimes, often poking at you when you have a fit about somone digging on killer. “Aw sweetie~ your mother henning again <3”



**Ink:**

  * It’s likely error getting mad at ink for bothering him again. Error is yelling at ink, and just as ink is about to take it all in good stride, you clap back at error for him.
  * Error looks at you like you’ve grown 7 heads, the looks to ink then back to you. Before trying to find an explanation. Ink blinks- Thousands of ideas running through his head: Then the lightbulb dings. Ink knows exactly what he’s going to do. He starts wailing like a baby, just as dramatically as he can, whining and crying “Y/n! H-eE’s Bei-Ing S-So mEA-N to me!” His own fake miffed break up his speech, giving a very convincing show of faux sobbing.
  * While you hug and baby ink, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back- Error just stares... you? Ink just? That’s actually kind of clever, but he just can’t with ink’s shit today. Error opens his portal and hops through, to think about why he has to be alive.
  * “Ink, baby, do you feel better? Do you want to go home?” You and ink head home, and as soon as you turn, he is silently giggling like a madman. He’s about to get extra caring, loving cuddles for free, he’ll have to thank error latter.



**Error:**

  * He snaps back at the offender, and is quite shocked when you clap back with him.
  * He feels very empowered when you take his side and also stand up for him. His sweet little Y/n just basically told someone to get fucked because they weren't allowed to raise their voice at their mate.
  * Man, he is so proud to have you. Your full of surprises, and you are willing to be on his side of the ring at any time.
  * He dosen't normally to praise affection, but, he's willing to try. Your slowly helping therapy his haphephobia, and you put up with his Bs- you deserve some special love.
  * He feels happy, and empowered. Your precious to him,and If anyone put their hands or tried to steal away his mate- he would snap their neck.



**Fresh:**

  * He’s used to people being upset with him. For his way of talking or the way he dresses to the fact that he is a parasite. He doesn’t really care about it- he doesn’t actually _Feel_ things.
  * Except when it comes to you, then he feels things. It’s strange. He has a soulmate despite the parasite housing inside of him. If the parasite feeding off his soul is affected by the magic well that soul-bonds have, he really didn’t know. But he did know that when it came to his soulmate, he could feel. That was very dangerous with fresh, being the only thing that made him actually feel genuine feelings, he could grow addicted to you.
  * He definitely felt the pure raw emotion thrumming from your soul when somone had said some particularly nasty stuff towards him. It threw him for a loop, that was a new feeling for him to expreance from you. Your normally a gentle soul, so the agrivation, aggression and feeling to protect that you presented now- all for him, made his parasite infected soul hum back to life, just a little.
  * And he smiled- not that normal copy/paste smile of a sans... a small, but genuine smile.
  * You just keep surprising him. You and your weird human soul that has such an affect on his own.
  * Your definitely getting some sweet kisses of apriciation later.




	23. Naj au guys having a papering s/o (goth, dust, fresh, pj)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ cloudyuphere asked:  
> What about some naj Aus of your choice with an s/o who is a human yet a rather softie who not only protects then yet likes to give then love and affection ,cuddle ,kisses ,these kind of stuffs “ from my tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted my new work! It’s first chapter and info chapter are completed! So feel free to go check out the introduction to ‘home for lost souls’  
> The link is in the ‘quick announcement’ part of the post.

Hello, you have described me, I can't help my pamper my loved ones lol-- anyway, have some relentless fluff. I only know a few Naj au’s that I've ever really seen, so if there are more, let me know!

Did You guys know- I've never wrote angst before? Like ever. Ive wrote plot problems and obstacles to get over, but I've never played my hand at soul eating sadness.... Maybe I should try some time?

# Quick announcement!

I finally posted the completed first chapters for my new fic. It’s name is ‘home for lost souls’ ! [Here is a link to it.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F29164146&t=ZTVhNTM5NDA1YWEyNmFiMGJlZjM4MTFhYjllY2RjYWRlNTJlZjlmNSxmOTVlNjMzOTA5NzExMzJkMTQ2MzM5MmI3ODA5MDVkNGI2MGUwZTA1&ts=1612310890) I’m going to make a whole new part to my master list for it, and the posts that I put on here for it.

# NaJ Au’s with a coddling Y/n!

**Naj(nerd) goth:**

  * He adores how sweet his S/o is!
  * You’d think this quiet library assistant would be against pda, but he lives for it when it’s you. Anyone else and it probably wouldn’t happen.
  * Goth talks about you to Mr.nightmare whenever he comes to the library.
  * He always finds a way to talk about you, You really are his favorite person. His friends pick on him for it too.
  * He has a special box that all your gifts for him go into unless they are put up in his room or something he carries with him. On down days or whenever he needs a pick-me-up when your not around, he goes on a trip downmemerylane with his box, reliving each of the cute dates you both have went on or gifts you have him.
  * He keep that shiny rock you found.- when you were walking home with him one day, you spotted a pretty, perfect stone that was a brilliant shade of red. So you hurried to pick it up and excitedly show him the rock. He couldn't get rid of anything you gifted to him, it would crush his very soul.
  * You cuddles and kisses still fluster him, but he loves it when you poke his heated cheek bone and giggle at him.
  * He loves when you come in during lunch to spend time with him, it’s peaceful and brightens his whole day.
  * Your dates are always something you both enjoy if you aren’t having a chill videogame and Netflix date day.



**Naj(nerd???) dust:**

  * Both his personality’s adore you. You make him feel wanted and loved.
  * He pampers you right back. Sometimes he lets his disassociated self get in on spoiling you too.
  * Be appreciates it more than anything that he can himself around you and not have to worry about when his glasses fall off. To know you love him fully and not just his halfself, really helps him.
  * He is the type to silently brag about how you adore him so. He doesn't cause a scene, but he flaunts it a little.
  * He likes to give you gifts too. He often does it privately and they often have meaning behind them.
  * He paid for your prom attire, somehow. He wasn't even there when you picked out since you wanted it to be a surprise, what you wore to match colours with him. But he did pay for it, must have called in or something.
  * You give him meaningful thing and love him up, he takes you to places he knows you love to go.
  * He likes taking you to nice places that you normally can't go to on your high school budget, it makes him feel like he provides you with loves much as you do him.
  * You guys can be on the phone for hours not really talking, just enjoying each others company while you do your own thing. This goes for irl to, whenever you guys spend a day at the others house, it’s a comfortable silence as you both work on what you need to before you can curl up together and watch movies or play video games.



**Naj(jock) pj:**

  * It threw him off at first when the absolute sweetheart of the school fancied him, he though he gave off the jackass jock vibe because of how douchey his teammates were. He definitely didn't mind- he was ecstatic.
  * He had a crush on you since junior high. He just never got the chance to talk court you like his young mind planned it.
  * He often keep a special eye out for you, if his teammates were harrasing you or if the local bullies were putting their hands on you.- that's how he caught wind of you spilling your favor for him at a sleepover.
  * During games, he always looks for you in the special stand reserved for family, and plus ones. Nothing inspires him to do his best like you do.
  * He always snatched a kiss before a game, a little luck from his good luck charm. When his team wins, your the first he goes to, he picks you up and spins you in circles, kissing all over your face.
  * He likes to give what you give to him, he will shower you in skele-smooches and snuggle you. He is the act of service love type more than the gift giving love type, so he always wants to help you out or be doing something for you.
  * He adores you, your his baby and ain’t nobody finna touch ya!



**Naj(nerd) fresh:**

  * Young man is just happy to have you with him, he’s not exactly the popular type. So when your attraction to him was outed, he felt like he was on cloud nine.
  * He knew you were the one his infected soul yearned for before he ever was actually introduced to you.
  * He loves the showers of love you give him, and he serves them right back at you. Kisses and cuddles for him all day, thank you very much.
  * He is attached to your side during school if you allow it.
  * Chaotic duo or a perfect balance couple? No one truly knows.
  * movie and video game nights are common for you high school lovebirds.




	24. Reacting to Dark stats Y/n (fell, swap, horror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh... the request was actually 200 characters over the summary limit, lmao. I’ll put it in the notes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Anonymous asked:  
> Sup, I just found you and have been binge reading your shit, so I figured I might as well put in a request.  
> Do you think you could do a headcanon with the Swaps, Horror’s & the Fell’s reacting to finding out that their Male S/O(/ Y/N) has a really high LV due to having to fight for their survival in their childhood? Like the first thing M!S/O told them when they started their relationship is their past and how “they would understand if they didn’t want to date them anymore” and the Swaps, Horrors & Fells reaction to it?  
> (S/O is just how I refer to Y/N)  
> So say M!S/O had a terrible childhood and his parents would often kick him out of the house, and they lived in a really violent area, so often times bad people would target M!S/O and he would have to fight back or he would die/suffer from a “darker fate”.  
> I totally get if this is to dark and you want to ignore it, I just get really tired of only seeing “Innocent Female S/O who is a pacifist”, like come on dude! Show me Badass Male S/O who has a dark past but would go to hell for their Boyfriend once they know that they won’t break up with them due to their past! (If you want to include that M!S/O said something similar to that once the boys have a positive reaction to it, I would be forever grateful lol)  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this, you can refer to me as 🗝Anon” - anon from my tumblr.

Aw, you actually like my stuff 👉👈 🥺

At first I was a little off put from this because that's a lot for me to read and understand without my eyes blurring out the details- but i really tried to get it right with this!

I usually stick to more gender neutral things, but as your friendly neighborhood genderfluid is feeling masculine today, I serve to you, masculine Y/n.

Reading disabilitys + love for writing and literature.... Ironic isn't it?

Hope you Have a nice day, 🗝 anon!

# Guys react to a Dark stats Y/n (fell, swap, horror)

In my views, Lv and Exp are little different. level of violence, and execution points, as normal. I believe the lv would be low, as reader dosn't actually enjoy hurting people and doesn't tend to have violent behavior. They just aren't a natrully violent soul- they are trumatized and run off fight or flight, and flight never ever worked, so they were only left with fight. After a while, there exp grew shallow half points at a time as they fought their way to safety. Thevenever actually killed someone (that they know of) but the have physically hurt people enough that they were able to escape, building their exp.

**Fell:**

> Red:

  * He understands, personally understands. His young life at home wasn't far off from yours, so he really feels when you tell him he doesn't have to feel bad about leaving.
  * He know that your mental health suffered greatly, and will make sure to always have grounding techniques or something to help you if you disassociate or have panic attacks.
  * You were always thereto help his, he wouldn't dare turn you away when you needed help.
  * He also is very upset, that you had to go through that-and that you thought he would leave you because of it.
  * Other than being jumpy uncertain settings, you've never shown any signs or will yogurt him and his brother- so to him, your still just his boyfriend. Your nothing less of a person to him because you had it rough. He apriciates having a partner that is open with him, and understands him- even though he wished you didn't have to understand him the way you do.



> Edge:

  * He's very very upset that you had to go through the same thing him and his brother did.
  * He wants a clear and honest explanation of why your stats are the way they are. He will share some of his own story if it makes you feel more comfortable sharing yours.
  * He will make sure to stay by your side if you ever feel unsafe, for any reason whatsoever.
  * He has bugged you about being training under him before, but this time around he wants to train alongside you.



**Swap:**

> Stretch:

  * He was very off put about your stats, demanding an explanation before he made his decision about your relationship. If he believes you are a threat to him and his brother, he won't continue the relationship.
  * After your explanation he needed a little time to himself to think(and look into if enough nonfatal attacks added up could start affecting your stats.)
  * After a few days, he asked you to lunch at your comfort restaurant. He told you that he believes you, and dosen't think you would lie to him, he was just uncertain with how much new information about you he was given. It certainly explains when you would be weird about certain situations.
  * He has an uncanny way of knowing when you're lying or being untruthful, so he will have you promise him (something not to be taken lightly with him) that you will always come to him if you feel in danger.
  * If your stats raise anymore, your relationship with him will be in risk of peril



> Blue:

  * He very much so did cry- he sobbed. He was heart broken.
  * He wouldn't dare being up this issue his brother. He knew you'd be the next to run off, ghosting him, if his brother got wind of this before he could handle it himself.
  * He loves you very much, so he tried to understand your situation to the best of his ability while you walk him through what your life was like back then.
  * He wants you both to continue how things were before, while he processes everything.
  * If his brother did get involved and borderline threaten you, blue would find out even if you didn't tell him-and he would be very upset. A larger deal would be made of the situation, and if that wasn't enough to get you to give up trying with blue, you would have to deal with the building argument between the brothers.
  * He will try a support you through your recovery. He encouraged you to speak to professional you were comfortable, and would join you durringtheapointments when you asked him too.
  * Stretch would apologise eventually when he realised you really weren't here to harm his brother.



**Horror:**

> Axe:

  * He would want to share his story with you, but it's painful for him to talk about it, since he can't really remember it. So he asks butch to tell you the story.
  * All three of you were very close, so both of the brothers were there to support you in your healing process.
  * With butch’s long-running C-PTSD, axe’s Head injury, and your own worse for wear mental health, you all were in need of help. It's a good thing you all had each other, and a shared professional to talk to.
  * He isn't as bothered by it as many would think.
  * He already knows your no risk to his family, you _are_ part of his family.
  * He was already heavily protective of you- so not even good can save the ignorant soul who puts their hands on you.



> Butch:

  * He was a little shaking when you told him about your past, he knows all to well the mental anguish of others constantly being after your life and having to defend yourself even if it meant doing harm to your attacker.
  * He was very distraught at first, he wasn't violent, but he was defensive of his family. And his instant instinct was to punish those who did you harm. He was easily able to shake the feeling to comfort and reassure you that he wasn't leaving you.
  * He wants to tell you his story, but will tell you he need to ask his brother permission first- it's axe’s story too.
  * You have butch and axe to help you, the two have always been a package deal- not that you minded. Home wouldn't be home without your boyfriend and basically-brother.
  * You always feel safe in your new home- unlike the old one, this one was built on family, love, trust, and safety.
  * The brothers are just as uneasy as you are about being in danger, so the feeling is rare when you have the two with you.




	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ Anonymous asked:  
> Can I request a bonleyheartsclub funny? I need more for my addiction’ - from my tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys know about the fan games coming out? Bonely hearts club (by owl-bones) is in the making and is free!  
> There is a visual novel called ‘dating start!’ (By derpychoco) On gamejolt coming out in less than a week now too!

Sure!

\---

Stretch:

You: what is he doing?

Stretch: I don't know... It seems to be some sort of daily ritual he preforms to the gods

Nox: ^stamping a pile of flaming step-tools, screeching profanitys^

Stretch: 😎🤏

You: 😳🕶️🤏

Nox: ^whips around, elmo rise format^ it's _**art**_

\---

And I non step stool version!

uh that’s all, but I worked hard on doing the fire Elmo meme thing. Nox and stretch are from bonely hearts club. You can find them on tumblr!


	26. What drives your skelebae wild! Sweet and spicy versions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Anonymous asked:  
> Ok, I have one for you. Tale, fell, swap, swap fell and horror if you'd please.  
> S/O wants to dress to drive their skeleton boyfriend absolutely wild. What should they wear?“  
> \- from my tumblr.

I have no idea if this is supposed to be spicy or not-- so I'll put the spice under the split and leave the wholesome stuff up top. These are just loose ideas too! I can definitely go into more depth, but I wanted these to be a reader stake kind of thing.

I'm an asexual going through spice withdraw... The internet is doing something to my brain...

# Things that drive your skelebae wild! Spice and sweet versions (classic, swap, fell, swapfell, horror)

## (sweet version)

**Classic:**

> Papyrus:

  * He loves when you wear fluffly soft layers to bulk up against the cold, it always makes his soul feel fuzzy just looking at you! Your as cute as a marshmallow. He often puts his scarf on you in the winter for added protection and cuteness factors.



> Sans:

  * You in hoodies or pj’s give this man life, it means chill lazy days together with you are on the way. Bonus points if you steal his clothes for the lazy day.



**Swap:**

> Blue:

  * That one special outfit that makes you feel kind of like the main charter, he loves when you wear that. He can feel how happy you are, and not to mention you look stunningly beautiful!



> Stretch:

  * He thinks you look really freaking pretty when you wear oversized clothes, pjs or just to be fashionable and comfortable. When he hugs you and the soft fabric bends, revealing your true figure to him, it makes him so giddy. Skeleton things, you guess.



**Fell:**

> Edge:

  * He likes the matching scarf you have to his, you always make sure to incorporate the long Cotten fabric in your outfit when you go on dates with him- and it makes him a little embarrassed that you like him that much, but oh so very happy to have you as his proud mate.



> Red:

  * There isn’t much like you wearing his big protective coat. It hits different. It reminds him that you feel _safe_ with him, and he really love that. His coat really is just a weighted Togo blanket, and it smells just like him. So cozy.



**Swapfell:**

> Milord:

  * Nothing makes him feel as funny as he did when he saw you dress up for a formal event. You looked so elegant, and refined... It took his breath away and made his palms well with magic, he didn't know how to even approach you- you looked like you were head of the royal family. His soul was beating a bit faster the rest of the day.



> Mutt:

  * He likes you in his clothes, it's a reminder to him and others just who you chose to belated with... And he is ever so happy you chose him.



**Horror:**

> Axe

  * Dresses or really huge shirts that go to your mid-thigh. He loves it, your figure is just beautiful and fills them out just right. Also, he loves to look at your legs, hethings they are so pretty and strong.



> Butch

  * It made his soul feel funny when you first dressed up for him.it always does ow that you go on dates often. Knowing that you want to look your best for him, always makes him blush, because to him- your already so very pretty.



## (spicy 16+)

**Classic:**

> Sans:

  * Thigh strap, garter belt type things make him twitch, sweat and his magic gather at his palms.



> Papyrus:

  * His apron on you makes him feel things words couldn't describe.



**Swap:**

> Blue:

  * it drives him wild to see his scarf around your neck- he's not one to be possessive, but the visual just makes his instincts scream “mine”



> Stretch:

  * His hoodie. He can't help it, after you wore it when it was cold out, that one date, it haunted his fantasys



**Fell:**

> Red:

  * A collar of any sorts. It's got very in-depth meaning behind it, and you know that story. (oolongteacup on ao3, house on lane 66)



> Edge:

  * Lace, he loves the was it looks on your beautiful skin. It just sculpts out your curves and makes it easier for him to see the contours of you body from afar



**Swapfell:**

> Milord:

  * Anything your okay with having ripped. For some reason he likes ripping the clothing off you- not that your complaining, it's really hot



> Mutt:

  * He loves loves loves stripes. Like edge with lace, he loves the way it brings out your figure. It makes his joints tingle



**Horror:**

> Axe:

  * He thinks you look beautiful without anything on, it makes his very soul sing that you _want_ him around you in such a vulnerable state



> Butch:

  * your workout clothes hit him different, the way the fit just right against your body and move with it. It's very light, but it still has an affect on him.




End file.
